


Baking My Way Into Your Heart - Extras (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Mr. Hale and Stilinator (Traducción) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate POVs, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Material extra de la historia principalEs importante haber leído Baking My Way Into Your Heart para entenderlos. Ya que pueden contener spoilers del mismo





	1. From Unexpected Part II

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baking My Way Into Your Heart - Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583431) by [theSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilence/pseuds/theSilence). 



> Pues ya que acabo de publicar el capitulo 13 de fic de Baking pues aprovecho a comenzar a publicar algunos extras que la autora también publico.
> 
> Este se centra desde el punto de vista de Stiles de cuando Derek se queda en la casa de los Stilinski

 

Stiles colapsó en la cama de su padre, cansado después de un emocionante día de eventos. Al hacer clic en la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, tomó a Sourwolf, abrazándolo contra su pecho mientras dejaba que sus ojos cayeran en su somnolencia. Se puso el edredón sobre el hombro y enterró la cara en la almohada, respirando el reconfortante aroma de la loción para después del afeitado de su padre. Aunque deseaba haber pasado el día con su padre, no podía quejarse de tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Derek.

Es cierto que estaba sorprendido por la repentina invitación a cenar, pero también estaba muy agradecido. Nunca fue muy aficionado a estar solo en casa, por lo que tener la oportunidad de salir con la compañía fue como un envío de Dios. La familia de Derek lo hizo aún más entretenido.

Stiles rió para sí mismo, recordando el comentario de Peter sobre que los panaderos eran buenos con sus manos y lenguas. Él rió de nuevo por la forma en que el comentario había asustado al pobre Derek. El chico mayor estaba claramente avergonzado por casi todo lo que su tío había dicho, pero Stiles encontró a Peter bastante comediante.

Y Laura también era bastante atrevida. Ella le recordó un poco a Lydia. En realidad, no podía creer que alguien como ella estuviera aterrorizado por la misma película que había visto, 'The Ring'.

'Pero para ser justos, esa película es una pasada' de miedo. La forma en que la chica salió del pozo y lentamente hizo esa escalofriante caminata hacia la pantalla. Oh Dios mío. Y de repente, ya no estaba solo en la televisión, ¡en realidad estaba saliendo del televisor!'

Stiles abrió sus ojos nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de ver en la oscuridad. 'Está bien. Era solo una película... Ni siquiera la vi esta noche’. Pero la imagen de la niña era clara como si lo hubiera hecho.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su lobo contra él, y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta. 'No hay ninguna chica espeluznante ahí fuera. No hay ninguna chica espeluznante ahí fuera'. Repitió el mantra en su cabeza, pero eso no ayudó a su corazón a no acelerarse. Stiles se acurrucó más fuerte. Tal vez si se hiciera más pequeño, ninguna niña malvada podría encontrarlo.

Trató de olvidar la película. Trató de quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. Pero a pesar de estar escondido debajo de la manta, se sintió completamente expuesto. Al igual que tal vez algo se extendería y tocaría su espalda.

Stiles se levantó en la cama, no le gustaba la idea en absoluto. Se arrastró hasta la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, buscando el interruptor a tientas, casi tirándolo en el proceso. La habitación se inundó de luz cuando Stiles levantó sus piernas y se escondió detrás de su lobo mientras miraba por la habitación.

'Cálmate. La habitación está vacía. Aquí no hay nadie más que yo.' A pesar de que sabía que esto era cierto, no pudo evitar ser paranoico. '¿Pero y si no estoy solo? ¿Qué pasa si hay alguien escondido en el armario?'

Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia la puerta cerrada mientras mordía nerviosamente su labio. 'No, no, no...' gimió para sus adentros. '¿Qué pasa si alguien me está mirando a través de las tablillas de la puerta?'

Esto no era bueno. Esto no era bueno en absoluto. Él no podía hacer esto. El sueño no parecía una opción en este momento particular en el tiempo. 'Tal vez... tal vez Derek todavía está despierto,' Stiles absorbió un aire de alivio. '¡Sí! ¡Eso es bueno! Derek me ayudará a olvidar esa estúpida película.Jugaremos a las cartas otra vez y hablaremos y todo estará bien. Necesito a Derek.’

Lanzando una última mirada a la puerta cerrada del armario, Stiles saltó de la cama y se escabulló hacia la puerta, deslizando la mano contra la pared en el oscuro pasillo para encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Encendiéndola, se apresuró a regresar a la habitación para apagar la lámpara de noche y luego se apresuró a volver a la luz. Stiles se dirigió a su habitación, abriendo la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo.

—¿Derek? —susurró en la oscuridad. —Derek, ¿estás despierto?

Stiles se deslizó en la habitación, yendo a su escritorio donde sabía que se encontraría una baraja de cartas. Con Sourwolf bajo un brazo y las cartas en su mano, estaba preparado para despertar a su amigo dormido. Miró hacia su cama y parpadeó. No. Oh no. Eso no podría ser correcto.

Derek se había ido.

'¡Oh, mierda!' dijo Stiles, buscando el interruptor de la luz. Cuando la habitación se inundó de luz, su corazón solo se aceleró al darse cuenta de que Derek no estaba por ninguna parte.

'Tal vez mis ojos me están engañando. Tal vez en realidad está bajo las sábanas. Las cartas cayeron de su mano mientras corría hacia la cama para retirar la manta. Eso no era bueno. La cama estaba vacía.'

'¿Alguien lo atrapó? ¿El está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está herido? Oh no, ¿está muerto? Derek, ¿dónde estás?'

Hubo un problema en su respiración cuando sintió el inició de un ataque de pánico. 'No, no ahora. ¡Necesito encontrar a Derek!’

Con la manta todavía en su mano, Stiles salió corriendo de la habitación y voló por las escaleras. Buscó la luz en el pasillo de la planta baja. Justo cuando iba a agarrar sus zapatos, vio una figura en el sofá.

Su reacción inicial fue miedo. '¡Hay un extraño en mi sofá!' Pero pronto, comenzó a reconocer a la persona que yacía allí. 'Es Derek. ¿El está bien?' Stiles avanzó, el brillo del pasillo iluminaba el camino. Stiles se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá, sosteniendo su mano justo debajo de la nariz de Derek para asegurarse de que su amigo todavía estuviera respirando. Stiles suspiró de alivio. Lo estaba. Nada malo le había sucedido a Derek. Él solo estaba durmiendo.

'Bien, entonces quizás sobreaccione un poco. Nada malo va a pasarle a Derek. El es fuerte. Él puede cuidarse a sí mismo como lo hizo hoy en el bosque'. Stiles se sentó en el respaldo del sofá, mirando a su amigo dormido. 'Eso fue bastante impresionante. Ese jabalí era monstruoso. Apuesto a que si él quisiera, Derek probablemente podría haber luchado con eso.’ Él se rió entre dientes.

Stiles se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el otro lado para ver mejor a la figura dormida. Él rastreó su dedo entre las cejas de Derek, sobre las líneas del ceño que ahora eran invisibles debido a su estado relajado. ‘Por lo general, frunce el ceño’, reflexionó Stiles. Finalmente soltando la manta y colocando a Sourwolf a su lado, Stiles presionó levemente sus dedos índices en las comisuras de la boca de Derek, frunciéndolos. Se rió para sí mismo, viendo la vista familiar. Los empujó hacia arriba esta vez, obligando a Derek a sonreír. Esto solo hizo que Stiles se riera aún más. Retiró un dedo y movió el otro justo debajo del labio inferior de Derek. Lo movió arriba y abajo, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

—¡Mi nombre es el Sr. Hale y voy a resoplar y voy a darme un puñetazo y me voy a comer todo tu pastel! ¡Muahahaha! ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? No entiendo tus impresionante y totalmente irrelevantes referencias a la cultura pop, pero entiendo las referencias de Marvel porque quiero ser como Wolverine. ¿Entendido, bub?

Levantó su otra mano, empujando la nariz de Derek ligeramente mientras hacía ruidos de olfateo. —¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Es eso ... limón? Ooh me encanta el limón. Por favor, Stiles. Mi cuerpo está listo si me das un delicioso tratamiento con limón. Mejor aún, te comeré y serán dos premios en uno.

Stiles se estaba riendo ahora. Parte de él sabía que estaba mal estar jugando con Derek mientras dormía, mientras que la otra parte estaba simplemente estupefacta de que el chico mayor pudiera dormir aún así. Stiles retiró las manos, apoyando la barbilla en sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en el sofá. Estudió a Derek un poco más. Escuchó su respiración regular, observó el constante subir y bajar de su pecho.

Stiles sonrió. —Incluso es genial cuando duerme.

Stiles movió un brazo hacia atrás, incapaz de resistir el impulso de tocar. Deslizó un dedo ligeramente sobre un pómulo afilado y luego bajó a la pronunciada mandíbula. Luego pasó el pulgar por la barba, y cada hebra rascó su piel. Él colocó su brazo detrás de su barbilla y suspiró.

—Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró Stiles— Realmente me gustas mucho, Derek. A veces siento que actúo un poco demasiado pegajoso, pero no puedo evitarlo. Realmente me gusta estar contigo. Me haces feliz —Suspiró de nuevo, su suave sonrisa cayendo de su rostro. —Yo... espero que algún día... tal vez... tal vez también te guste.

Stiles se ajustó a sí mismo de modo que estaba de rodillas, mirando hacia abajo a la cara dormida de Derek. Rozó el dorso de su mano contra la mejilla de Derek, acariciándola suavemente. Luego, inclinándose, colocó el más leve de los besos en la esquina de los labios de Derek, sin atreverse a moverse más allá de eso.

—Buenas noches, Derek, —respiró, una vez que se alejó.

Stiles cogió la manta, cubrió a Derek, se levantó, recogió su lobo y volvió a subir las escaleras. Hizo todo el camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de su padre antes de que se congelara, los pensamientos de antes resurgieron. Stiles se mordió el labio.

'T-tal vez a Derek no le importaría...'

Volvió a su habitación, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Luego apagó la luz del pasillo antes de regresar a la planta baja. Finalmente, apagó la luz del pasillo, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad mientras se deslizaba hacia el sofá. Estaba a punto de deslizarse al lado de Derek cuando recordó lo que había detrás de él.

Sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, Stiles cedió a su ridículo impulso, se acercó al televisor y lo movió de modo que la pantalla quedará hacia abajo. Si hubiera estado en su habitación, volvería a estar frente a la ventana abierta, mirando hacia una caída de doce pies. Satisfecho, Stiles levantó las mantas y se deslizó junto a Derek.

 

 

No había mucho espacio para moverse, así que Stiles hizo lo mejor que pudo para entrar. Se volvió de lado, abrazando a Sourwolf una vez más.

Fue entonces, cuando Stiles estaba tambaleándose en el borde del sofá, que Derek finalmente se movió, ajustando su posición en el sofá para que él también estuviera más de su lado. Stiles fue capaz de avanzar. Él sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos para finalmente dejar que el sueño lo alejara. Unos momentos más tranquilos después, casi salta de su piel cuando sintió dos brazos envueltos alrededor de él. Stiles sintió que lo empujaban para que no tuviera más remedio que usar el pecho de Derek como almohada.

—¿Derek? —dijo Stiles, levantando la vista. El chico en cuestión todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Stiles sonrió. Se puso la manta sobre el hombro y hundió la cara en la almohada, respirando el reconfortante aroma puro de Derek. Luego, a salvo de las sombras en los brazos de su protector, Stiles finalmente se fue a dormir.


	2. From Linger

**El POV de Isaac durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Stiles.**

A Isaac se le asignó el servicio de bebidas la noche de la fiesta sorpresa de Stiles. Apilaba cada vez más taza rojas a medida que la noche se acercaba a la llegada del chico de cumpleaños.

—Hey Isaac. ¿Puedo obtener uno de esos? —Danny dijo, acercándose a él con su portátil a cuestas. Tenía los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

—Aquí tienes, —dijo el rubio, entregándole una. —¿Alguna señal de él?

Sacudió la cabeza. —Aún no. —Las cejas del moreno se levantaron mientras se servía una bebida. —¡Oye! Eso se parece a Derek.

Isaac miró por encima del hombro de su amigo para mirar la pantalla. No había duda de que esa pelusa de pelo y chaqueta de cuero negro. Isaac sonrió.—Así que decidió venir después de todo. —Echó un vistazo a la hora en la computadora portátil de Danny. —Lo está cortando bastante cerca.

Danny rió disimuladamente. —Demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, es bueno que Scott haya logrado comunicarse con él. Creo que Stiles estará feliz de verlo aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo si tú no lo estaría? —Isaac bromeó.

—Hey. Ahora, aunque voy a admitir que creo que Derek es muy atractivo, haré que sepas que eso es todo.

Isaac solo sonrió. —Bien, bien.

—Además. Ese tipo solo tiene ojos para el cumpleañero.

Isaac se burló, divertido. —Nunca se ha dicho algo más cierto.

La pareja rió justo cuando sonó el timbre, revelando al chico mayor.

—Hey, —apareció Jackson, alcanzando una taza para sí mismo antes de mirar por encima del hombro de su mejor amigo para mirar la pantalla. —Dios, Danny. Tan brillante como eres, a veces eres simplemente espeluznante. Como si pudieras hackear la alimentación del ascensor, ¿qué más has estado viendo?

—¿Esto viene del tipo que quería que yo viera un video de él durmiendo? Te lo dije antes, no me metas con tus propios fetiches retorcidos.

—Oye, ¡pensé que era sonámbulo! —Jackson gruñó.

Danny se rió. —Lástima que fuera Stiles arrastrando tu culo de la cama y dejándote en lugares al azar.

Isaac se rió del recuerdo. —Jesús, Jackson. ¿Qué tan profundo duermes?

—Me drogó esos momentos.

—Y eso es lo que obtienes por jugar con el Adderall del tipo, —Danny se encogió de hombros.

—Fue una vez.

—¡Lo cambiaste por pastillas de cafeína! ¡Estuvo despierto durante casi 48 horas, idiota! —Danny reprendió a su amigo.

—B-bueno ...—Jackson balbuceó. —Me disculpé por eso.

Isaac solo negó con la cabeza. Jackson y Stiles eran peligrosos juntos, y eran amigos. Se preguntó brevemente qué clase de cosas se harían el uno al otro si realmente se odiaran entre sí.

—¡Oh! ¡Ese es él! —Danny dijo, emocionado. —¡Chicos! ¡Está en camino!

—¡Todos callaos! ¡Jackson! ¡Apaga la música! —Lydia llamó desde otro lugar en la habitación.

Jackson se alejó de sus amigos para hacer precisamente eso. Estaban envueltos en la oscuridad cuando Lydia apagó las luces. Danny desconectó la alimentación antes de apagar su computadora portátil.

Isaac escuchó un poco de ruido aquí y allá antes de que la habitación se detuviera cuando Stiles abrió la puerta. El rubio sonrió para sí mismo, emocionado por la anticipación. Stiles amaría esto. El chico se deslizó en el apartamento y encendió el interruptor de la luz.

—¡Sorpresa! —Isaac gritó junto con el resto de la habitación.

—¡Mierda!

Isaac se rió de la reacción de Stiles mientras se dirigía hacia él con una taza para él en la mano. —Feliz cumpleaños hombre. —Él sonrió, entregándole la taza a Stiles.

—¡Oh hombre, esto es genial! —Stiles sonrió antes de abrazar a Isaac, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Tomó un sorbo de la taza. —Ooh y esto es aún más grande, —sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Isaac, eres el rey. ¡Alguien me da otro de estos! —Medio bromeó, señalando la taza.

— ¡Stiiiiiiiiiles!

El chico fue literalmente atacado por Scott McCall, mientras el chico de cabello desordenado se lanzaba sobre su amigo, sofocándolo en un abrazo. Isaac se rió de la exuberancia de su amigo.

Observó cómo Stiles se dejaba llevar en una gran cantidad de saludos de cumpleaños, abrazos y choca esos cinco. Regresó a las bebidas, listo para hacerse una. Pronto, la música volvió a sonar y la gente comenzó a bailar una vez más.

Isaac estaba contento solo mirando la habitación. Nunca había sido el más social de las personas, descubriendo que prefería la compañía de unos pocos amigos que rodearse de muchos conocidos. Escaneando la habitación, vio a Derek.

—Hablando de desafíos sociales … —sonrió para sus adentros, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

A él le gustaba Derek. Habían tomado una clase de historia juntos el semestre pasado, aunque nunca hablaron. Derek siempre era el tipo tranquilo sentado en el fondo de la sala, prestando atención, siempre garabateando algunas notas. Francamente, ver a ese tipo con Stiles en la cafetería ese primer día probablemente fue la primera vez que vio a Derek hablar con alguien.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, tomando nota de cómo Derek estaba solo de pie junto a los regalos, con la mirada fija en el cumpleañero. —Y parece que no va a hablar con nadie aquí, tampoco … —sonrió de nuevo. —¿Podría ser más obvio?

Isaac decidió acercarse y tomar otra bebida para darle al niño mayor. —Hola, Derek.

Derek finalmente rompió el contacto visual de la figura al otro lado de la habitación y miró por encima del hombro. —Hola Isaac, —dijo, asintiendo a modo de saludo.

—Aquí—, dijo, mientras le daba a Derek la taza roja. Solo antes de beber de la suya.

Derek pareció confundido por un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza y dejar la taza. —No estaba planeando quedarme mucho tiempo.

'Eso es sorprendente. Pensé que le gustaría pasar el rato con Stiles’. Isaac pensó. Él era curioso. —¿Oh por qué?

—Tengo un trabajo que escribir.

'Poco convincente.' Isaac resopló. —Para eso es el fin de semana. —Cogió la copa y se la dio a Derek una vez más. —Ilumínate un poco, ¿eh?

Derek rodó los ojos. —Tampoco me gustan las fiestas.

Isaac se rió. —Eso no me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Pero tú estás aquí de todos modos, así que trata de pasar un buen rato. —Miró a Derek cuidadosamente. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, queriendo poner a prueba su teoría. —Si no es por ti, hazlo por el cumpleañero, —añadió, asintiendo en dirección a Stiles. Isaac estaba casi seguro de que Derek cambiaría de opinión si creía que haría feliz a Stiles. Ese tipo lo tuvo malo.

Finalmente, Derek suspiró. —Bien, —dijo, finalmente bebiendo de la taza que Isaac le había tendido.

Isaac sonrió. Él amaba estar en lo correcto. —Ese es mi chico.

Lo había dicho una vez, y lo diría de nuevo. A él le gustaba Derek. El tipo era callado y calculador. Era como si no hubiera hecho nada sin un propósito. Y lo hizo con una sola mirada que hizo que Isaac sintiera que necesitaba dar un paso atrás y callarse. Como si decir o hacer algo más, lo metería en serios problemas e Isaac no sabía exactamente por qué, pero se vio obligado a permanecer en el lado bueno de Derek.

Más allá de eso, Isaac también sintió que se relacionaba con Derek. Por un lado, la forma más obvia, era que ambos estaban enfocados en el mismo curso de estudio. Finalmente, Isaac tuvo a alguien con quien hablar sobre positivismo sociológico y asociación diferencial. Y como Derek ya había tomado varias de las clases que Isaac aún no había tomado, hablar con él era como hablar con uno de los profesores, ya que él ya sabía y entendía el material.

En segundo lugar, Isaac se relacionó con las formas introvertidas de Derek. Tampoco era la persona más sociable, al menos no como Scott o Stiles. Y para ser arrojado a este ambiente, rodeado de gente que probablemente ni siquiera conocía, Isaac estaba seguro de que Derek se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. No fue hace tanto tiempo que Isaac sintió lo mismo. Entonces Isaac se encargó de hacerse amigo del chico mayor, para hacerlo sentir más cómodo en esta nueva situación. Y parecía que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Derek parecía menos como si fuera a correr por la puerta en cualquier momento dado y más relajado... o tan relajado como podía.

Y finalmente, y probablemente lo más importante ya que le ganaba más a Derek a Isaac, Isaac podía relacionarse con Derek porque sabía lo que era estar enamorado de alguien. Por supuesto, en este punto, Isaac sabía y reconocía sus sentimientos mientras Derek parecía atrapado en la negación del río.

Isaac miró a su propio enamoramiento, sonriendo alegremente con amigos al otro lado de la habitación.

Scott. Scott McCall. Scott era para Isaac el Stiles de Derek.

No podía ubicar exactamente por qué estaba tan atraído el chico. Tal vez era la forma en que Scott parecía tan entusiasmado con todo. Tenía una visión tan fresca de la vida, un completo contraste con la apatía de Isaac. Scott era amable, extrovertido, despreocupado . Él siempre fue rápido para ayudar a un amigo y siempre se movió con las mejores intenciones. Era leal a un error y no tenía ánimo para la autopreservación cuando un amigo estaba necesitado. Él era, en muchos sentidos, lo que Isaac no era. Y eso, tal vez, fue justo lo que atrajo a Isaac.

En realidad, fue Scott quien lo había traído a su pequeño grupo para empezar. Conocía a los muchachos del equipo de lacrosse en la escuela secundaria, pero nunca habría pensado que podrían ser amigos hasta que Scott realmente comenzó a hablar con él. Empezó a pasar más tiempo con él, profundizando su amistad. Al principio, Stiles lo resintió, sintiendo que Isaac estaba tratando de llevarse a su mejor amigo. Pero, siendo tan ridículamente listo y observador como era, Stiles lo descubrió. Lo descubrió antes de que Isaac realmente se diera cuenta de ello. A Isaac le gustaba Scott como algo más que un simple amigo. Y una vez que se dio cuenta de eso, Isaac ya no era una amenaza. De hecho, su propia amistad pareció fortalecerse después de eso.

No podía ubicar cuando la amabilidad creció hasta la atracción. Pero antes de que lo supiera, Isaac se encontró buscando la atención de Scott, encontrando la necesidad de estar cerca de él. Se empapó de su calor, la luz que emitió. La calidez se sintió bien después de haber sentido frío por tanto tiempo.

Pero luego Allison pasó. Y, por supuesto, Isaac estaba feliz por Scott. Él genuinamente se preocupaba por ella, y ella por él. Pero eso no significaba que no doliera verlos juntos. Isaac tuvo que fingir que sonreía cada vez que los veía juntos. Tenía que fingir que estaba bien cada vez que Scott se saltaba los planes para estar con ella. Tenía que fingir que estaba feliz de que el hombre del que estaba enamorado estuviera enamorado de otra persona. Fue solo con Stiles que se permitió ser él mismo. Solo en la soledad se permitió llorar.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, Isaac aprendió a lidiar con eso, a encontrar la verdadera felicidad para su amigo. Allison realmente fue una buena persona. Si tenía que mirar a Scott enamorado de otra persona, estaba contento de que fuera ella. Ella lo hizo feliz de maneras que Isaac no pudo. Podría haber llevado algo de tiempo, pero Isaac descubrió que ya no necesitaba fingir. Él podía sonreír al verlos juntos. Y si Scott lo abandonaba, ahora tenía a Stiles con quien pasar el rato, teniendo en cuenta que Scott probablemente también lo había abandonado. Dolía menos verlos juntos donde todo lo que sentía era alegría para sus amigos. Y aunque la sonrisa de Scott aún podía hacer que Isaac respirara de la manera más leve, Isaac estaba contento de saber que si bien no tenía el corazón de Scott como Allison, Scott tenía un lugar especial reservado solo para él.

Pero aún así, incluso hoy, Isaac todavía se sentía atraído por Scott. Tal vez no tan intensamente como lo fue en la escuela secundaria, pero la atracción ciertamente todavía estaba allí. Él todavía sonreía cada vez que Scott estaba cerca. Él todavía prefería su compañía sobre todos los demás. Todavía sabía lo que era estar totalmente loco por alguien que se sentía fuera de su alcance.

Isaac miró a Derek. Sonrió suavemente para sí mismo, reconociendo la atracción del chico mayor por Stiles mientras miraba al chico de cumpleaños una vez más. Isaac negó con la cabeza. 'Me pregunto cuándo aceptará sus propios sentimientos. No tiene sentido tratar de esconderse de ellos’.

Eventualmente, Isaac salió de sus propios pensamientos a favor de encontrar comida. Se dirigió a la cocina, Derek detrás.

—Lo siento, —escuchó decir a Derek.

Isaac se dio la vuelta. Al parecer, se había encontrado con alguien.

—Mm, cariño, con pómulos así, no tienes que disculparte por nada.

'Oh, es Chastity ...' recordó Isaac. Él le sonrió a modo de saludo mientras trataba de no reírse de la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Derek. ‘¿No sabe él que ella es él?’ el se preguntó. Derek parecía atascado, aparentemente arrojado por la mujer masculina, por lo que Isaac simplemente lo arrastró del brazo hacia donde estaba la comida. Tomó un trago para sí mismo y se metió un pretzel en la boca.

—Isaac ... ¿soy yo o hay muchas drag queens aquí?

'Ah. Así que finalmente se dio cuenta’. Estaba a punto de responder cuando el objeto de su afecto apareció de la nada, sonriendo como el tonto borracho que era.

—Hay muchas drag queens aquí, —dijo, con naturalidad, tomando la taza en la mano de Isaac y bebiendo de ella, sus cálidos dedos rozando contra los de Isaac.

—Calma muchacho, —Isaac se rió entre dientes, dudando de que Scott necesitara más bebida. Incluso bajo las tenues luces, aún podía ver el rubor de las mejillas de Scott. Se giró para responder a Derek. —Sí, todos fuimos a un bar gay para el cumpleaños de Danny.

—¡Sí! Fue una noche de drag, así que Jackson desafió a Stiles a participar en el concurso y, por supuesto, Stiles iba a entrar si Jackson lo desafiaba.

Isaac sostuvo su bebida sobre su cabeza cuando Scott trató de tomarla de nuevo, riéndose para sus adentros por los intentos del muchacho por alcanzarla. Nunca admitiría en voz alta cuánto le había afectado realmente el roce de la mano de Scott sobre su pecho. —De todos modos, Stiles perdió. Completamente, —continuó Isaac, tratando de distraerse del contacto de Scott y la forma en que todavía hacía latir su corazón. —De hecho, se veía ridículo. Pero a las mujeres allí les encantó y lo encontraron adorable. Y ahí lo tienes. Amigos instantáneos.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! —Habiendo olvidado su objetivo de alcanzar la bebida, una idea le vino a Scott. —¡Creo que todavía tiene las cosas! Voy a ir...

Isaac vio a Scott correr hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba Stiles, un poco triste por verlo partir. '¿Las cosas…?' él se preguntó. '¡Oh, le va a pedir que se ponga el vestido!' sonrió para sí mismo, divertido. Cuando vio que la pareja desaparecía en la habitación de Stiles, supo que estaban a punto de dar un espectáculo.

Efectivamente, Stiles salió con su vestido y su peluca, ganando silbidos y abucheos mientras desfilaba por allí. Isaac rio. 'Solo Stiles'.

—¡Todavía eres feo como el infierno, Stilinski!

—¡Deja de hablar de tu cara, Jackson! —Stiles le gritó.

Isaac miró hacia donde Jackson estaba bailando con Lydia, viéndolo poner los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de Stiles. 'Esos dos ... si no los conociera mejor, juraría que fueron ellos los que se enamoraron secretamente'. Echó un vistazo a Derek. 'Hablando de…’

El chico mayor se distrajo de nuevo, con los ojos fijos en Stiles, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Sorprendió a Isaac. 'Así que un chico estoico puede reír después de todo...' sonrió para sí mismo. Me pregunto qué se necesitará para que se confiese a Stiles. Demonios... me pregunto qué se necesitará para que se lo confiese a sí mismo.

Durante el resto de la noche, Isaac descubrió que Derek se relajaba cada vez más. De hecho, conversó con otras personas, les permitió acercarse lo suficiente como para guardar cosas en sus bolsillos. Algunas veces, Isaac los rechazó. Si no podía tener al chico que quería, estaba seguro como el Infierno que intentaría ayudar a Derek a conseguir el suyo. Todos los demás eran solo una distracción innecesaria, y maldita sea, uno de ellos merecía atrapar al chico de sus sueños. Necesitaba saber que tipos como él y Derek podían encontrar la felicidad con personas como Scott y Stiles. Él necesitaba esa esperanza.

Finalmente, cuando la fiesta se estaba apaciguando e Isaac se encontraba demasiado cansado para volver a su apartamento, echó un vistazo a la habitación una última vez. Jackson y Lydia se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Se rió en silencio para sí mismo al ver la peluca de Stiles en la cabeza de Jackson. Danny estaba limpiando un poco el desorden, recogiendo tazas rojas vacías y tirándolas en una bolsa.

Miró hacia donde estaban Scott y Allison, ambos parecían cansados, pero contentos, bailaban lentamente mientras se abrazan. Scott pasó su mano por el cabello de Allison mientras ella acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello, tocando los hilos cortos allí. Fue agridulce. Isaac estaba feliz por ellos, los dos.Realmente se preocupaba por sus dos amigos y no quería nada más que su continua dicha.

Pero cuando Scott echó un vistazo, girando sus suaves ojos marrones sobre él, antes de darle una suave sonrisa, Isaac sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido, como siempre ocurría cuando Scott le sonreía. Y a pesar de su deseo de felicidad, en esos momentos, se encontró deseando felicidad para sí mismo. Se encontró deseando que tal vez le hubiera dicho algo a Scott primero, o tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta antes de su propia verdad. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hubiera sido si fuera él quien bailara con Scott toda la noche, sus manos acariciando sus costados mientras sentía las manos de Scott en su cabello. ¿Cómo sería si Scott lo amara?

Esquivando, tratando de encontrar un lugar para reclinar la cabeza, Isaac pensó en Derek y Stiles una vez más. Asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Stiles, mirando a su alrededor cuando notó que la cama estaba vacía. Tenía la mitad de la idea de preguntarse dónde había ido el chico del cumpleaños, pero recordaba vagamente que él y Derek habían salido al balcón. Tal vez estaban allí hablando, finalmente, ya que habían bailado a su manera el uno con el otro durante toda la noche.

Demasiado cansada para preocuparse por tomar la cama de Stiles, se quitó los zapatos, se quitó los calcetines y se derrumbó sobre el colchón vacío. Mientras se ponía la manta sobre su hombro, pensó en un último pensamiento para todos sus amigos. No deseaba nada más que la felicidad para todos. Y mientras cerraba los ojos y se alejaba, se ahorró un último deseo, encontrar la felicidad y conservarla.


	3. Interference Part III

**El POV de Isaac durante el segundo día de las vacaciones de invierno**

Tan divertido como lo había sido, había sido un día largo para Isaac Lahey.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana, estaba confundido, desconcertado e inexplicablemente frío. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era la fuerza de sus propios escalofríos lo que en realidad lo hacía reaccionar. Una vez que abrió un ojo, inmediatamente entendió por qué.

Isaac se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta instantáneamente de que era un mal movimiento ya que su cama comenzó a tambalearse precariamente. Él se congeló en su lugar, tratando de evitar que su colchón lo volcara.

'¿Que demonios? ¿Por qué estoy en la piscina?’ Frunció el ceño, tratando de poner su ingenio sobre él. 'Alguien debe haberme empujado adentro...' se dio cuenta. Echando un vistazo alrededor, tratando de encontrar un medio de escape, Isaac se detuvo al ver a su audiencia. Todos parecían muy divertidos. —Oh, ja, ja, —se burló. 'Muy gracioso. Empujando a un hombre al frío. Sí, sonríe desde la calidez de la casa. Disfrútalo'. Isaac negó con la cabeza a sus supuestos amigos. —¡Alguien me sacó de aquí! ¡Hace frío!

Vio como Derek se escapaba. 'Ah, Derek. Siempre supe que me gustaba Derek’.

El chico mayor se detuvo en el borde de la piscina, sonriéndole burlonamente. No hizo ningún movimiento inmediato para ayudar a Isaac a salir. En cambio, él solo sonrió. —Bastante la situación, ¿eh?

Tomando en su presunción y la mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, hizo clic. 'No. ¿Derek? Jadeó. —¿Tu hiciste esto?— Isaac no creía que Derek lo tuviera en él. Así que, aunque estaba molesto de que ahora se estuviera congelando, se divirtió mucho de que Derek fuera quien lo hiciera así. 'Entonces el gran chico tiene sentido del humor después de todo ...' reflexionó Isaac, tirando de su manta con más fuerza. —Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Ayúdame, —dijo, metiendo la mano en el agua y salpicando un poco de agua en la dirección de Derek. 'Oh, mierda, eso está realmente frío...' Isaac frunció el ceño, respirando en su mano para tratar de calentarla de nuevo.

—Sabes, Jackson está esperando que te caigas, —dijo Derek.

—Eso no me sorprende, —Isaac puso los ojos en blanco, mirando al rubio presumido que todavía miraba desde dentro.

—No tengo problemas para obligarte.

Isaac arqueó una ceja ante eso, volviendo su mirada hacia Derek solo para encontrarse con una fría mirada. Él hizo una mueca mentalmente. 'Oops, ¿está enojado conmigo? Tal vez... supongo que lo fastidié un poco demasiado anoche... ¿Es por eso que lo hizo? ¿Porque está enojado conmigo?’ Isaac bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco preocupado. No quería que el chico mayor se enfadara con él. —Está bien, está bien. Ayúdame, ¿por favor?

'Probablemente dirá 'no'. Él probablemente me dejará aquí, me hará remar hasta el borde e incluso si salgo, probablemente bloqueará la puerta corredera, solo por si acaso. No era algo que sorprendería a Isaac. En realidad, era bastante reminiscente de su padre.

Pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue cuando Derek cogió la barredora de hojas y se la tendió, como si fuera una proverbial rama de olivo. Isaac sonrió, sintiendo un poco de alivio. Lo agarró cuando Derek lo empujó hacia atrás desde el centro de la piscina. Sintió aún más alivio cuando Derek incluso le ofreció una mano para sacarlo de su improvisada balsa.

Ahora que había regresado a la tierra, y al menos estaba algo seguro de que no había hecho enojar a Derek, Isaac tuvo que reírse, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al chico mayor. —Hombre, eres cruel. ¿Qué pasa si me hubiera caído?

—No te preocupes. Vi un episodio de ‘Man Vs. Wild’. Sé qué hacer en esta situación. El agua no está congelada en la parte superior, así que es una buena señal.

Derek estaba lleno de sorpresas. Isaac negó con la cabeza, divertido. —¿Puedo entrar ahora? Me estoy congelando.

Una vez más, Isaac se preparó mentalmente para un 'no'. Incluso se preparó por si Derek tenía ganas de empujarlo hacia la piscina solo por diversión. Pero él no obtuvo ninguno. La tensión que sintió alivió al ver al chico mayor sonriéndole. Sin decir una palabra, Derek abrió el camino de regreso a la comodidad y la calidez de la casa.

Isaac soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sí. Siempre supo que le gustaba Derek.

/ \ / \ / \

El snowboard fue divertido. Para Isaac, se sintió bien deslizarse por la montaña, el viento azotando sus mejillas mientras se deslizaba más allá de los árboles. Fue emocionante, se hizo más divertido mientras bajaba por los senderos con sus amigos. Jackson, siempre fanfarrón, siempre quiso bajar la colina primero. Afortunadamente, Stiles estaba con ellos, así que, naturalmente, tuvo lugar una competencia entre los dos.

Isaac observó divertido mientras los dos corrían colina abajo, cada uno atreviéndose a cruzar el camino del otro en un intento por tirar al otro. Stiles logró asustar a Jackson lo suficiente como para hacer que el niño se cayera. Fue un momento lleno de risas y maldiciones demasiado obscenas para los niños menores de trece años.

Pero, por supuesto, su competencia tenía que terminar una vez que Stiles y Allison se dieran cuenta de que la lección de Derek y Scott había terminado. Jackson lo consideró como una victoria, pero todos sabían quién era el verdadero ganador.

Isaac estaba realmente divirtiéndose. A él le gustaba que Danny y Lydia hicieran snowboard, Jackson era, en el mejor de los casos, tolerable. Solo esperaba que al menos pudiera ir a correr con la persona con la que realmente quería abordar. Hacer buenos recuerdos era importante para Isaac, y tener la oportunidad de bajar la montaña con Scott le parecía una muy buena.

De vez en cuando, Isaac echaba un vistazo a Scott en la colina. Al principio, el chico parecía bastante inestable. Hizo que Isaac quisiera acercarse a él y ofrecerle ayuda. Pero a medida que avanzaba la mañana, cada vez que Isaac lo veía, parecía estar yendo cada vez mejor con cada carrera. Eso hizo que Isaac se enorgulleciera de su amigo.

Pero parecía que a su otro amigo tampoco le estaba yendo bien. Derek era un completo y absoluto desastre. Fue sorprendente. ‘Gracioso’ pensó Isaac mientras se sentaba en la nieve, esperando cerca de los ascensores a Lydia y Danny, quienes no tenían problemas para disfrutar de una carrera suave. ‘Hubiera pensado que sería bueno en esto. O al menos mejor de lo que realmente es’.

Isaac se rió para sí mismo cada vez que veía a Derek caer en la nieve. —Lo sentirá mañana, —soltó una risita. Pero, siempre el observador, Isaac no echaba de menos cómo Stiles se deslizaría hacia el chico caído, ayudándolo a volver a levantarse. Y ciertamente no se perdió la forma en que Derek mantuvo sus manos en la cintura del niño, incluso cuando ya estaba de pie estable. 'Disimulado, furtivo, furtivo...' reflexionó Isaac.

—Dios, ¿dónde están? —Jackson gimió, colapsando en la nieve al lado de Isaac. —Podríamos haber subido hasta ahora y probablemente todavía los hubiéramos superado en la colina.

Isaac miró a Jackson, divertido, pero curioso de cómo este chico podía ser tan infantil a veces. —Creo que planean esta cita de almuerzo para Stiles y Derek.

Jackson puso los ojos en blanco. —No deberían tener que hacerlo. Esos dos idiotas solo necesitan sacar la cabeza de sus traseros y simplemente follar ya.

Isaac hizo una mueca de dolor ante el colorido lenguaje de su amigo. —Sin embargo, puedo ver de dónde vienen. Están teniendo una buena amistad. No quieren arruinarlo complicando cosas o admitiendo sentimientos que ni siquiera están seguros de que les sean devueltos.

—¿Cómo no pueden estar seguros? Stiles babea sobre el chico cada segundo que están juntos y Derek volviéndose loco amenazando con matar a la gente con solo mirar si se acercan a Stiles.

Isaac rio. Él no estaba equivocado.

—Olvídalo, —gruñó Jackson, volviendo a ponerse de pie. —Vamos, Lahey. Nos vamos sin ellos.

Isaac miró la mano que se le tendía y permitió que lo levantara.

En realidad, no pasaron Danny y Lydia en la colina, pero parecía bastante cerca. Se acercaba el mediodía y Lydia pensó que era hora de poner su plan en acción. Isaac realmente no sabía los detalles de eso. Hubo algún truco involucrado, donde todos planearon ir al lugar una vez pero luego algunos decidieron irse a otra parte hasta que todo lo que quedaba eran los dos, pero más allá de eso, Isaac no había estado realmente prestando atención. Había estado demasiado distraído cuando le dijeron que estaría haciendo snowboard junto a Scott. Era lo que había estado esperando secretamente toda la mañana.

—Te vi un par de veces, Isaac. Eres muy bueno, —Scott sonrió, sentándose junto a él mientras esperaban pacientemente que el ascensor los llevara colina arriba.

—Oh, um, gracias. —Era fácil esconder un rubor bajo gafas tan grandes. ‘Eso significa que me estaba mirando... ‘ Tuvo que esforzarse para evitar sonreír abiertamente. Trató de ser racional. 'Cálmate, Lahey. Probablemente estaba mirando a todos…’

—¿Así que has hecho esto antes?

—Sí, —asintió. —Mi padre nos llevó a mí y a mi hermano una vez. Después de eso, Cam y yo fuimos un par de veces todos los inviernos. Era mucho mejor snowboarder que yo.

—Apuesto a que se veía bastante increíble en una tabla de snowboard.

Isaac sonrió, recordando a su hermano con cariño. —Lo hizo.

Scott colocó una mano sobre la de Isaac, un gesto de simpatía y una gran comodidad para el chico rubio.

Fueron momentos como estos, en medio de los momentos divertidos que tuvo con sus amigos, que Isaac recordó a su hermano. Camden era un gran hermano mayor, prácticamente el hijo de oro de la familia, que probablemente fue la razón por la que su padre se tomó tan mal su muerte. Después de la muerte de Camden, las cosas simplemente se descontrolaron para el mayor de los Lahey, a menudo sacando su ira y depresión en su hijo menor. Pero Isaac aprendió a olvidar esas cosas; olvidar los malos momentos y concentrarse en los buenos recuerdos que tenía. Por eso era tan importante para él que hizo tantos buenos como pudo.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del ascensor, se colocaron en el borde de la pendiente.

—¿Listo? —Scott sonrió, colocando su pie en su lugar sobre su tabla.

Isaac sonrió. —Listo.

Scott abrió el camino, bajando la montaña como si lo hubiera estado haciendo durante años. Fue una gran mejora desde donde comenzó hoy. Diablos, Isaac ni siquiera hubiera adivinado que esta era la primera vez de Scott. Estaba a punto de moverse, de seguir a su amigo, cuando Scott miró por encima del hombro hacia donde estaba Isaac y le mostró otra sonrisa.

Isaac acababa de estar allí en una superficie pareja. Él ni siquiera se había movido. Entonces, se preguntaba cómo era posible que ahora él estuviera cara a cara en la nieve.

'Suave, Lahey. Realmente suave' lo reprendió. Levantándose, él echó un vistazo y gruñó de frustración. Scott lo había visto todo. El chico se había detenido a no más de quince metros de distancia y ahora estaba mirando hacia donde estaba Isaac.

'Sólo juega. No es gran cosa. Solo ve allí y actúa genial...‘ Isaac se preparó mentalmente antes de dirigirse a Scott.

—Oye, hombre, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Scott, preocupado cuando Isaac se detuvo junto a él.

—Sí, —dijo Isaac, aclarándose la garganta. —Fue... me desequilibre...— mintió. —No es gran cosa.

Scott sonrió aliviado. Se quitó el guante, antes de llevar su mano al cabello de Isaac. —Tienes algo de nieve...

Isaac nuevamente se sintió agradecido por las gafas agrandadas en su rostro. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar inclinarse en el toque, en los dedos que le atravesaban el pelo.

—Tu cabello es realmente rizado, —señaló Scott, con nostalgia. Después de unos momentos, él simplemente sonrió de nuevo, deslizando su mano nuevamente dentro de su guante. —¿Estás listo?

De repente Isaac recordó que sería una buena idea respirar. El asintió. —¡Sí-oh!

Y otra vez, Isaac se encontró dando tumbos en la nieve. '¿Es esto por lo que está pasando Derek?' él tenía que preguntarse. Escuchó a Scott riéndose entre dientes.

—Isaac, pensé que se suponía que eras bueno en esto.

Buscó una excusa. —Tengo hambre. Mi hambre me está volviendo torpe, —defendió.

Scott simplemente se rió de nuevo antes de inclinarse para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

Otra vez de pie, Isaac se sintió enrojecido, asimilando de repente cuán cerca estaba Scott de estar a su lado, con qué firmeza sus manos lo sujetaban por la cintura. '¿Es esto por lo que está pasando Derek?' Tuvo que preguntar, bajando rápidamente sus manos a los costados. Scott, por otro lado, tomó unos segundos más para asegurarse de que Isaac estuviera estable antes de soltar su agarre.

Isaac carraspeó de nuevo, controlando en su deseo de besar a Scott. Eso llevaría a nada bueno. —Yo...um. Estoy bien. Vamos... vamos. —Él se rió entre dientes, golpeando ligeramente a Scott en el hombro. —A este ritmo, los otros probablemente estarán esperando al pie de la colina, ¿eh?

Scott se rió. —Amigo, ¿de quién es la culpa? —Y con eso, Scott giró su tabla hacia abajo cuesta abajo, bajando por el sendero, a través de la nieve.

Isaac suspiró, mirándolo ir, deseando que se quedara. —Tuya, —murmuró en el frío aire de la montaña. Sin decir una palabra más, siguió a Scott de vuelta al lugar donde esperaban sus amigos mientras trataba de olvidar los sentimientos que revoloteaban en su estómago. Estuvo bien. Olvidarse de estas cosas era algo que Isaac había aprendido a hacer mucho tiempo.

/ \ / \ / \

A Isaac le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como una persona perceptiva. A veces le gustaba sentarse y observar su entorno, observando a la gente dedicarse a sus asuntos, como lo hacía en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Había visto a una madre salir al hielo y enseñar a su hija a patinar por primera vez. Él había visto a un grupo de muchachos competir entre ellos alrededor de la pista. En ese momento estaba mirando como un niño revoloteaba un poco detrás de una chica, probablemente por su linda apariencia y encantadora sonrisa. El problema era que esa chica era Allison.

El rubio se levantó de donde había estado tomando un descanso. Salió al hielo y patinó hacia donde Allison estaba, tomando su mano en la suya, sonriéndole cuando levantó la vista sorprendida.

Allison solo sonrió cálidamente, dando palmaditas en el brazo de Isaac mientras continuaba patinando con él, tomados de la mano.

Esto le dio la oportunidad de mirar por encima del hombro, mirar al chico que había estado mirando a su amiga. Allison estaba tomada e Isaac iba a estar malditamente seguro de que todos lo sabían; incluso si ella no fue tomada por él.

Aunque técnicamente era su rival, más importante aún, Allison era la amiga de Isaac. Y aunque ella era la razón por la cual Scott no estaba soltero, ella era la razón por la cual Scott era feliz. Y esa era toda la razón por la que Isaac necesitaba vigilar a la chica cuando Scott no estaba allí para hacerlo.

—Veo que Hawkeye bajó de su pedestal, —reflexionó la chica.

Isaac resopló. —¿Cuántas veces te hizo Scott ver a los Vengadores?

Ella rió. —Creo que tal vez alrededor de... doce. Pero para ser justos, ya la había visto cuatro veces por mi cuenta.

Isaac sonrió, divertido por lo bien que ella y Scott estaban juntos. Era solo alguien como Allison que Isaac pensó que valía lo suficiente para el amor de Scott. —Solo bajé para asegurarme de que los perros se mantienen a raya.

Allison sonrió. —Por qué... gracias, Isaac. Ahora supongo que no tengo que dispararle a ese tipo con mi Taser.

—¿Trajiste eso contigo?

—Siempre es bueno venir preparada.

Isaac se rió. —Ahora desearía haberme mantenido al margen.

—Oye, estoy seguro de que Scott apreciará que defiendas a su novia. También lo aprecio, —sonrió, abrazando el brazo de Isaac. —Además, —agregó, —la noche es joven. Y existe la posibilidad de que Jackson haga algo digno de taser.

Sí. Si había alguien por quien Isaac podía hacerse a un lado, era ella.

/ \ / \ / \

Isaac estaba listo para un buen y largo sueño después de su día lleno de diversión. Con una sonrisa, arrastró su colchón de aire seco a la madriguera, para hacerlo más difícil por si Derek intentara repetir la broma de la mañana. Cuando cerró los ojos para finalmente atrapar algunos Zs, lo último que esperaba era que alguien se le cayera encima unas pocas horas después.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —gritó, sacudiéndose alarmado mientras trataba de observar su entorno en la oscuridad.

—Él es tu problema ahora.

Miró hacia donde había venido la voz. Era Derek. Confundido, miró hacia abajo a su regazo para ver a Scott pelearse con la manta para tratar de arrastrarse debajo. 'Scott?'

—¿Qué…? —había comenzado a preguntarle a Derek, pero el chico mayor ya se había ido.

'Oh, sus manos se están moviendo. ¡Sus manos se están moviendo!‘ Isaac trató de calmarse al sentir esas molestas palmas deslizarse por su cuerpo. Isaac agarró las muñecas de Scott, deteniendo su progresión mientras el chico simplemente instaba a Isaac a recostarse para poder usarlo como almohada.Teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento, Scott estaba borracho o cansado. Incapaz de oler nada de alcohol en él, parecía que era el último.

—Isaac, —murmuró Scott. —T cabello es my my rizado...

Isaac se sonrojó. '¿Qué pasa con él y mi pelo?' tuvo que preguntarse, antes de que esas manos comenzaran a moverse nuevamente. —Scott, Buddy, ¿qué tal si te llevo a la habitación de Allison, eh? Nos gusta Allison, ¿verdad?

El chico cerró los ojos sonriendo, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Isaac. —Mm-hmm. Está bien, sin embargo... También nos gusta Isaac… —Metió la nariz en el cálido pecho, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y colocó una pierna sobre el muslo de Isaac.

Isaac se sobresaltó. —Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Scott? ¿Scott?

Desafortunadamente, el chico finalmente se había desmayado, esas manos cálidas y molestas de alguna manera encontrando su camino hasta la camisa de Isaac para acariciar su piel.

Isaac se recostó contra su almohada, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. 'Esto no puede ser bueno... Tal vez debería llevarlo arriba yo mismo. Muchas gracias, Derek…’

Se movió, listo para levantarse y llevar al dormido Scott arriba. 'Pero…'

No se podía negar que Isaac se encontraba muy cómodo teniendo a Scott presionado contra él. Había querido la oportunidad de abrazarlo así durante mucho tiempo. Así que a pesar de la parte racional de su cerebro que le decía que esto no era justo para Allison, decidió dejarlo ir.

'Por esta noche, entonces... solo esta noche. Tal vez pueda fingir que eres mío... y mañana, me olvidaré de esto. Por la mañana, puedes volver a Allison. Pero solo por esta noche... por favor sé mío...'

Isaac suspiró contento, acariciando la suave mata de pelo. Rodeó a Scott, pasando suavemente sus manos por su espalda, escuchando los suaves ronquidos del chico. Arrullado por el sonido y la calidez que emanaba del niño, Isaac finalmente cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño lo superara.

Por muy divertido que fuera, había sido un día largo para Isaac Lahey. Y a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, Isaac esperaba más allá de la esperanza de que la noche sería igual de larga.


	4. From Unplanned

 

**POV de Stiles de la noche en la playa con Derek**

―Te voy a destruir.

El empleado miró a Stiles como si estuviera loco, lo cual, considerando que estaba hablando con una bolsa de galletas, podría estarlo.

Stiles sonrió tímidamente al hombre detrás del mostrador. ―No, no. Estaba hablando con las Oreos.

El empleado enarcó una ceja, como diciendo '¿eso está mejor?' pero no dijo nada.

Casi era medianoche cuando Stiles decidió salir de su apartamento para cumplir con su antojo de sándwich de galletas. Y, por supuesto, una vez que tienes Oreos, debes tener leche. Entonces, después de pagarle al prejuicioso empleado, Stiles estaba regresando a su casa desde la tienda de conveniencia para ‘destruir’ las galletas, tal como había dicho.

~Yum yum Oreos saben tan bien. No puedo comer solo uno de ellos. ¿Quién demonios podría?~ Stiles cantaba mentalmente, balanceando su bolsa alegremente mientras se dirigía a casa. ~Galleta en la parte superior y galleta debajo. Come la deliciosa galleta, obtén galletas en tus dientes~

Stiles estaba a punto de romper en otro verso cuando vio un automóvil al otro lado de la calle. '¡Oye! ¡Eso se parece al auto de Derek! Todo sexy, elegante, brillante y... hey, ¿hay alguien adentro? Desde donde estaba parado, Stiles podía jurar que había alguien moviéndose allí. 'Sabes, así es como comienzan la mayoría de esas películas de asesinos en serie. Una pobre chica inocente que camina a su casa mientras su acosador la mira desde su auto... Está bien, no. ¡Demasiado espeluznante! Stiles pensó con un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. 'Está bien, Stiles. Simplemente sube las escaleras, come tus Oreos y escóndelas a Scott y... oye, ¿y si es Derek?

Bueno, esto casi cambió todo. Al pensar en su hosco amigo, Stiles sonrió y estaba listo para saltar a través de la calle para visitarlo. 'Perooooooooo...' Stiles se contuvo, queriendo ser cauteloso. ―En el caso de que sea un asesino en serie, tal vez debería tomar un poco de precaución. ¡Mi papá no levantó ningún tonto! Se rió mentalmente antes de sacar su teléfono y deslizarlo en el bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha, envolviendo su mano alrededor de él en caso de que necesitara hacer una llamada de emergencia. ―Con toda probabilidad, es solo un tipo que se detuvo porque está perdido o algo así, ―razonó Stiles mientras cruzaba la calle. 'Tiene suerte de estar despierto para poder ayudarlo'.

Cuanto más cerca se encontraba Stiles, más podía ver del tipo. '¿Es... es una chaqueta de cuero?... Ese pelo... ¿podría ser en realidad Derek? La idea hizo latir el corazón de Stiles.

El hombre estaba desplomado sobre su volante por lo que Stiles tocó la ventana para llamar su atención. A pesar de todas sus especulaciones, jadeó sorprendido. Realmente era Derek.

―¿Derek? Pensé que este era tu auto, ―sonrió Stiles. Vio a Derek presionar un botón, la cerradura de la puerta si recordaba claramente que una vez estaba tocando todo en el auto de Derek. '¿Quiere que entre?' Señaló hacia el otro lado del automóvil y vitoreó mentalmente cuando Derek asintió.

Stiles abrió la puerta y dejó su leche y galletas en el suelo antes de tomar asiento. ―Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Solo estaba... conduciendo...

Stiles enarcó una ceja. Ahora, mientras que Derek nunca fue el tipo más alegre del grupo, había algo raro en él. Él miró un poco lejos. Stiles estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo. 'Espero que todo esté bien...'

―¿Por qué no estás dormido?

Casi se perdió la pregunta, su voz era tan baja. ―¿Yo? ¿Yo? Te lo dije, no duermo mucho. De hecho, salí a comprar algo para la medianoche, ―sonrió. Levantó su bolso para mostrarlo. ―Sin embargo, no se lo digas a Scott. Le molesto por comer saludablemente así que probablemente me mataría si supiera sobre los Oreos que tengo planeado demoler, ―se rió entre dientes.

Derek no respondió. Stiles se preguntó si siquiera lo habría escuchado. Le preocupaba. Derek no era una persona muy comunicativa, pero no era como si fuera una pared de ladrillos. Derek tenía pequeños caprichos para que Stiles supiera que estaba escuchando. Quizás él mismo no los conocía, pero estaban allí. A menudo, Derek hablaba con las cejas frunciéndolas cuando Stiles hacía referencia a algo que no entendía o amañaba a uno con escepticismo. A veces sus ojos se estrechaban cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba, o los hacía rodar cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba pero que aún le divertía un poco. Pero no obtener nada, ni siquiera la menor insinuación de asentimiento era espeluznante. Eso hizo que Stiles se preocupara.

―¿Derek? ¿Estás bien?― preguntó, tocando su brazo suavemente. Podía sentir los músculos de su antebrazo tensarse, mientras las manos de Derek apretaban el volante.

―Estoy bien. Todo está bien.

La respuesta fue forzada. Robótico. Stiles supo al instante que todo no estaba bien. Y si algo molestaba a Derek, Stiles se propuso solucionarlo. Entonces, asintiendo, Stiles se acercó y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. ―De acuerdo, vamos.

Derek finalmente lo miró. ―¿Qué? ―preguntó, ligeramente aturdido y confundido.

―Vámonos, ―repitió Stiles. ―Donde quieras, será nuestra pequeña aventura de medianoche, ―sonrió.

―Stiles...

'No, no', Stiles mentalmente reprendido. 'No te atrevas a tratar de ignorarme'. ―Donde quieras, ―dijo de nuevo, mirando a Derek a los ojos, queriendo que supiera que fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba tratando ahora, Stiles no iba a dejar que lidiara solo con eso.

Por unos segundos, Derek volvió a guardar silencio, solo mirando por el parabrisas. De nuevo, hizo que Stiles se preguntara si lo habían escuchado. Pero a través de las débiles luces de la calle, podía ver la forma en que la mandíbula de Derek se apretaba, haciéndole saber que el chico mayor estaba reflexionando sobre las cosas. Entonces, finalmente, giró la llave en el encendido y comenzó a conducir.

Stiles pasó todo el viaje en el automóvil diciendo tonterías. Por lo general, cuando entraba en estas corrientes de pensamientos, Derek agregaba un poco de información aquí y allá. Pero esta noche fue diferente. Una vez más, Derek no respondía de la manera habitual, pero como no le había dicho a Stiles que se callara, el chico más joven pensó que estaba bien si continuaba. Stiles miró con curiosidad por la ventana mientras Derek los sacaba de la ciudad y cruzaba las colinas. Él no reconoció de inmediato a dónde iban.

'Heh... ¿y si Derek es un asesino en serie...?' Stiles pensó morbosamente, luego se reprendió mentalmente. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando con Derek, apenas pensó que era hora de bromear al respecto.

Habían estado conduciendo una buena cantidad de tiempo antes de que el automóvil finalmente se detuviera. Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante, observando su ubicación, un poco sorprendido de encontrar que estaban en la playa. Como era de esperar, carecía de bañistas, el único movimiento fueron las olas rompiendo contra la costa. Stiles esperó a que Derek diera el primer paso, pero por la forma en que estaba sentado allí, mirando las olas, no parecía que eso iba a suceder en el corto plazo.

'Derek... desearía que te abrieras. Dime que te está molestando. Te ayudare. Lo arreglaré... ―Lo último que Stiles quería, sin embargo, era empujar a su amigo a algo que no quería hacer. No estaba exactamente seguro de que Derek siquiera quisiera salir del auto. '¿Tal vez solo quería ver las olas?' Stiles se preguntó. Pero, arriesgándose y esperando que eso fuera lo que Derek tenía en mente, Stiles comenzó a desatar sus zapatos.

Cuando Derek lo miró con curiosidad, Stiles se limitó a sonreír. ―Si vamos a estar en la playa, no quiero poner arena en mis zapatos.

Stiles se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines antes de remangarse los vaqueros para no tener arena en ellos tampoco. Luego, cuando terminó, miró a Derek, instándolo a hacer lo mismo.

De nuevo, no parecía que Derek fuera a hacer un movimiento. 'Está bien', pensó Stiles. 'Me sentaré contigo hasta que estés listo'. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Derek se quitó los zapatos también, metiéndolo los calcetines y enrollándose los pantalones justo como Stiles. 'Ahí vamos...' Stiles sonrió por dentro.

Derek finalmente salió del auto y caminó hacia la arena. Stiles lo siguió después de tomar su leche y Oreos. Ver a Derek pasear por la playa bajo el suave resplandor de la luna y escuchar las olas estrellándose contra la costa fue ciertamente una escena impresionante para Stiles. ―Incluso por la noche, se ve tan genial... ¿cómo eres real? ―él tenía que preguntarse.

Stiles miró a la luna, necesitando distraerse de la belleza frente a él. ―Dios, ―respiró. ―La luna se ve increíble.

Derek no respondió, pero Stiles supo que lo había escuchado cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia el brillante orbe. Mirar a la luna no había ayudado. Ver la cara de Derek a la luz de la luna solo lo hacía parecer aún más surrealista.

El chico mayor se sentó en la arena. Stiles se preguntó brevemente si debería darle algo de espacio a Derek o si no le molestaría la compañía. Con la esperanza de que estaba haciendo la elección correcta, Stiles tomó asiento junto a Derek. Cuando no fue reprendido de ninguna manera, Stiles exhaló un suspiro de alivio con la esperanza de tomar la decisión correcta.

Finalmente, al abrir la bolsa de Oreos, Stiles separó los dos lados, tal como le había enseñado su madre, antes de comer las piezas individualmente. Solo era medio consciente de los ojos de Derek sobre él mientras terminaba antes de levantar el recipiente para ofrecerle una galleta al chico mayor. 'Me pregunto si es un tipo de persona que la aprieta y lame. O tal vez a él le gusta mojar primero en leche. O tal vez él es como yo y se come cada pieza por separado.

Derek le demostró que estaba equivocado y simplemente mordió.

'De todos los modos, ¡simplemente muerde!' Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. ―Ugh. Bruto, ―murmuró.

Derek frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué? ¿Porque hay una manera incorrecta de comer un Oreo?

Stiles se burló. ―Técnicamente no, pero si la hubiera, sería eso.

Derek no respondió, y en cambio solo tomó otra galleta.

Stiles cogió otra para él. Pensó en su pequeño estilo libre que inventó en el camino a casa desde la tienda de conveniencia. ―Sabes, me encanta los Oreos. Pero hay una manera para comerlos.

―¿Y cuál sería?

―Ellos hacen el mayor desorden de tus dientes. ―Stiles le lanzó a Derek una sonrisa para demostrar su punto. Él realmente podía sentir el desastre que habían dejado las galletas. Su momento de tontería valió la pena cuando Derek finalmente se rió. El sonido de eso calentó el corazón de Stiles. ―¡Decir ah! ―Stiles se rió una vez que vio el lío de los dientes de Derek. ―¡Te atrapé también! ―Esperando que eso ayudara a lavar el desmoronamiento, sacó su leche y bebió un poco antes de pasárselo a compartir con su amigo. Stiles hizo todo lo posible para limpiar sus dientes, se los mostró a Derek. ―¿Lo saqué todo?

Derek asintió antes de mostrarle sus propios dientes a Stiles.

El chico asintió. ―Sí, estás bien.

Derek estaba riendo de nuevo, asegurándole a Stiles que estaba haciendo algo bien. Se sentaron tranquilamente en la playa, comiendo Oreos y bebiendo leche, bañador por la luz de la luna mientras escuchaban el flujo y reflujo de la marea. Fue pacífico. A Stiles le hizo desear que lo que sea que estaba molestando a su amigo se estuviera escapando lentamente.

―Mi hermana llamó. Todo estaba perfectamente bien y luego ella me llamó.

Stiles casi se sobresaltó por el sonido de la voz de Derek. Había estado tan callado hasta ahora. Se giró para mirarlo, instándolo mentalmente a continuar.

Lo escuchó exhalar. ―Mis padres murieron hoy... hace siete años...

'Oh...' pensó Stiles sombríamente, finalmente entendiendo el estado de ánimo de su amigo. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Derek y le dio un reconfortante apretón. ―Derek... lo siento...

El chico mayor miró hacia el agua. ―Todo estaba bien, ―repitió. ―Es solo que... no quería olvidar lo que era hoy, pero no lo hice... no quería que me lo recordaran.

Stiles entendió la sensación. Con la muerte de su propia madre, él nunca quiso olvidarla, pero un recordatorio anual de que ella se había ido era tortuoso. Y considerando lo normal que Derek había estado actuando en el día, parecía que la llamada de su hermana había servido a Derek con ese recordatorio.

―Pero no es como si pudiera ignorar a Laura, ―continuó Derek, con voz amarga. ―Ella ha hecho prácticamente todo por mí desde que sucedió. Ella y Peter son todo lo que me queda. Y yo estaba bien. Y luego llamó. Y está bien que lo recuerde porque tiene a su prometido, y carajo, incluso Peter sabe no llamarme porque no puedo... no puedo... hacer esto... no cuando estoy aquí solo...

El corazón de Stiles se rompió por su amigo. Él entendió la importancia de un sistema de apoyo. Desde el día de la muerte de su madre, Stiles tuvo a Scott. Scott entendió cuándo Stiles necesitaba un amigo y cuándo necesitaba que lo dejaran en paz. Sabía cuándo distraerlo o prestarle oídos cuando Stiles lo necesitaba más. Scott era su roca. Si Stiles no tenía a Scott, bueno... muy bien podría sentirse tan indefenso y solo como Derek se sentía en este momento.

Pero él no estaba solo. Ya no. Stiles quería que Derek supiera eso. Se deslizó más cerca de su amigo, descansando su cabeza contra su hombro y frotándole la espalda en un - con suerte - relajante movimiento antes de deslizar su mano alrededor de su cintura en un medio abrazo. ―Me tienes, ―intentó. Con suerte fue suficiente. Con suerte. Derek no respondió, pero Stiles pudo sentir que la tensión disminuía en su amigo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo, escuchando las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. 'Todavía hay tanto que no sé sobre él...' pensó Stiles. Y además, se encontró deseando saber, pero no por pura curiosidad o por su deseo de completar el acertijo que era Derek Hale. Quería saber porque Derek era su amigo. Stiles le gustaba Derek, genuinamente se preocupaba por él. Él no era solo otra persona que estaba en su vida fuera de las circunstancias. Claro, así es como comenzó. Stiles era solo el barista de Derek. Pero Derek se había convertido en algo más que un simple cliente. Y cuanto más Stiles pasaba tiempo con él, más deseaba que Derek fuera más que un conocido. Quería ser un amigo para él, mantenerlo en su vida incluso más allá de su tiempo juntos en la escuela. Quería que Derek fuera parte de su vida y se encontró deseando que Derek quisiera lo mismo.

Pero para llegar allí, llevaría tiempo. Y confía Y tal vez... tal vez Derek confió en Stiles lo suficiente para abrir un poco más.

―¿Cómo murieron? ―preguntó, curioso, pero también queriendo darle a Derek una salida. Esperaba que la pregunta fuera ignorada, especialmente si Derek no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para hablar de eso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Derek la había oído, especialmente cuando el chico comenzó a jugar con la arena, pero finalmente, habló.

―Hubo un incendio. Estuvieron atrapados dentro de nuestra casa mientras Laura y yo estábamos en la escuela.

'Oh, vaya...' La respiración de Stiles se detuvo, conmocionado. 'Espera... ¿esa era su familia?' Descubrió que Derek era de Beacon Hills cuando ordenó que Danny lo buscara, pero no tenía idea de que era su familia en ese incendio. ―Recuerdo que mi padre habló de eso cuando sucedió... dijo que fue una verdadera tragedia... oh Derek...

―Todo estaba bien… ―continuó Derek, el dolor evidente en su voz, atrayendo la atención de Stiles hacia él. ―Y luego nos sacaron a Laura y a Laura de la clase y lo siguiente que supe fue que la directora me estaba diciendo que mis padres habían muerto. Se suponía que debía preocuparme por la escuela y el baile, y qué tipo de basura comer para el almuerzo, no dónde iría o qué iba a hacer sin mi hogar o mis padres. La única forma en que logré superarlo fue gracias a Laura y a mi tío. Sin ellos... yo no... ni siquiera tendría...

Stiles comenzó a frotar una mano reconfortante sobre su espalda otra vez. 'Derek...' Solo quería abrazarlo y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

―Afortunadamente, mi tío nos llevó a vivir con él en Nueva York. Obtuve mi graduado y me tomé unos años de la universidad, sin saber realmente qué hacer a partir de ahí. Me sentí... perdido... Pasé mi tiempo solo enojado. en el mundo. Enojado con mis padres por morir. Enojado conmigo mismo por actuar de la manera en que lo hice. Pero Laura, ―se burló. ―Ella literalmente me dio algo de sentido, me dijo que me preparara, me dijo que me enfocara y que siguiera adelante. Ella me trajo de vuelta a California con ella para que pudiera dejar de correr lo que pasó. Incluso me trajo de vuelta a la casa, al menos lo que queda de ella. Dios... Ese día yo era un desastre... todas las cenizas, el porche ennegrecido... Habían declarado el fuego como accidental, pero siempre me había preguntado si tal vez se habían perdido algo. Solo la más pequeña de las cosas...

Stiles volvió la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en el brazo de Derek. ―¿Es por eso que te metiste en criminología?

Derek asintió lentamente. ―Supongo que sí. Es decir, siempre me había interesado... pero supongo que si alguna vez me encontrara en una situación similar a la del detective en el caso, sentiría una especie de cierre sabiendo que hice todo lo posible para resolver el caso de alguien más, ¿sabes?

Stiles asintió. ―Sí. Lo entiendo.

El chico mayor suspiró. ―Tal vez me pasa algo, Laura se ocupa de eso. Recuerda lo que sucedió y es más fuerte. Intento evitarlo.

―Oye, no hay nada de malo en eso, ―Stiles frunció el ceño. ―Duele. Las personas soportan el dolor de diferentes maneras.

―No quiero evitarlo... yo solo... no creo que pueda manejarlo. No puedo manejarlo. Mírame.

―Oye, ―dijo Stiles de nuevo, con firmeza, dándole a Derek un pequeño apretón. ―Lo manejamos lo mejor que podemos.

―Pero siento que estoy huyendo de eso. Incluso ahora después de todos estos años.

―Está bien, entonces deja de correr, ―dijo Stiles simplemente. Anticipándose al pesimismo que se avecina, lo interrumpió. ―No, escúchame. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos por la muerte de mi madre?

―Jugamos videojuegos y arruinamos tu cocina.

―Nos horneamos. Y hornear es algo que hizo mi mamá. Hornear me ayuda a recordarla y la felicidad que le trajo cada vez que alguien felicitó su comida. Hornear es mi manera de recordar las cosas buenas. Así que... solo encuentre las cosas buenas para recordar. ¿Piensas en cuando recuerdas a tus padres?

Derek exhaló pesadamente. ―Fuego. Muerte. Dolor.

―No, no, no, ―gimió mentalmente Stiles antes de golpearlo en el costado. ―Vamos. ¿Qué hicisteis juntos que los hizo felices? ¿Eso los convirtió en una familia?

Derek pensó en eso. Luego, ―Béisbol.

―¿Béisbol? Sí, está bien. Béisbol. Podemos trabajar con eso. ¿Qué pasa con el béisbol?

―Fue algo que mi padre me enseñó. Veríamos los partidos, alentando a nuestros equipos favoritos. Y cuando jugué cuando era un niño, todos estaban allí para animarme. ―Derek se rió entre dientes, el sonido agradable para los oídos de Stiles. ―Recuerdo la primera vez que anoté un home run. Mi madre se levantó de las gradas, gritó a la pelota para que saltara la valla mientras mi padre agitaba su brazo como si pudiera empujarlo. Incluso Laura dejó su teléfono y observaron. Y una vez que aterrizó justo fuera del campo, todos estaban parados, gritando con fuerza. ―Derek sonrió ante el recuerdo, haciendo que Stiles sonriera a cambio. ―Después de eso, mi padre nos llevó a buscar pizza y, para el postre, fuimos a este lugar que hizo estos soufflés que eran los más suaves y cremosos que puedas imaginar. Mis padres compartieron uno de chocolate mientras yo...

―¿Limón? ―Stiles tomó un educado adivinado.

―Sí, Limón.

―Bueno, está bien entonces, ―dijo Stiles. Se puso de pie, acariciando la parte posterior de la arena que se pegaba a sus pantalones vaqueros. Se inclinó, agarrando los brazos de Derek, jalándolo hacia arriba. Una vez que Derek estaba en pie, Stiles trotó unos pasos antes de volverse hacia el chico mayor. Se puso de lado, levantando las manos en un movimiento de ventosas. ―¡El próximo en llegar al campo es Derek 'Sourwolf' Hale! Está bateando en .384 este año, nada mal para el novato.

Derek frunció el ceño, dándole al chico una mirada exasperada. ―Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Stiles extendió sus manos como si fuera obvio. ―Estamos jugando al béisbol. Vamos. Estás arriba. ―Él reanudó la postura de su lanzador.

―Stiles...

Él no quería escucharlo. ―¡Aquí viene la bola! ―Arrojó una bola imaginaria en la dirección de Derek.

Derek se quedó allí, arqueando una ceja. 'Vamos, Derek', insistió Stiles mentalmente. 'Esto será bueno para ti. Sólo inténtalo.' Agitó su mano, animando a Derek a reaccionar. Después de un momento, finalmente consiguió que el chico mayor reaccionara. Fue poco entusiasta, pero sin duda fue mejor que nada.

―¡Abucheos! ―Stiles se interrumpió, esperando que fuera suficiente para sacudir un poco a Derek. ―Un golpe claro para el novato. Tal vez si el lanzador lanzaba coles, el novato realmente podría golpear algo. ―Se rió a expensas de Derek, pero al ver que el chico se ponía serio, o al menos se tomaba en serio el hecho de ser juguetón, Stiles reprimió una sonrisa de júbilo. ―Ahhh. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El novato finalmente decidió acelerar su juego? ¿Trajo sus pantalones de chico grande? ¿Se está preparando para entrar en la gran liga? ¿Lo hará?

―Stiles.

―Está bien, está bien. ¡Aquí viene la bola! ―Stiles lanzó la bola imaginaria, medio preparado para presenciar otro intento perezoso, pero se sintió alentado al ver a Derek esforzarse. Stiles vitoreó. ―¡Y ahí va! ¡Fuera del campo! ¡Es un grand slam! ¡La multitud se está volviendo loca! ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh! ―Sin miedo a parecer tonto, Stiles levantó las manos en el aire y comenzó a correr, pisoteando bases invisibles en la arena. ―¡Sourwolf lo hizo! ¡Ganó el partido! ¡Ganó el banderín! ¡Va a ir a Disneyland con su mejor amigo, Stilinator! ¡Wooo hooooooo! ―Rodeó a Derek, haciendo el ridículo, pero descubrió que no le importaba cuando una sonrisa apareció en los labios del niño mayor.

―Eres ridículo.

Stiles se quedó sin aliento ante el insulto y lo consideró hacerle pagar por eso. Dio un salto en la espalda de Derek y lamentó momentáneamente su acción cuando sintió que Derek estaba a punto de caerse, pero se recuperó rápidamente, capaz de recuperar el equilibrio bajo el peso repentino de Stiles.

―¡Esa no es forma de hablar con el Stilinator! ―Stiles gruñó. Él sabía exactamente cómo hacerle pagar. Él fue por el cabello. Stiles no se contuvo mientras revolvía los mechones negros de Derek, para disgusto de este último.

―¡Oye! ¡Stiles! ¡Detente!

―¡Nunca! ¡Debes disculparte con el Stilinator! ―él declaró.

Sintió a Derek gruñir debajo de él. ―De acuerdo entonces.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Derek agarró firmemente los muslos de Stiles y corrió hacia el agua. Esto no fue un buen augurio para el barista. ―¡Hey, espera! ―Stiles gimió, tratando inútilmente de separarse, pero Derek simplemente no lo soltó.

―¡No no no! ―Stiles lo intentó de nuevo cuando Derek se metió al agua y solo luego soltó las piernas del chico más joven. El brusco cambió, casi dejó a Stiles caer al agua, pero rápidamente apretó su agarre alrededor del cuello de Derek, luchando por envolver sus piernas alrededor de él también, para evitar caer. ―¡Ack! ¡Frío! ―Él gritó, cuando su pie logró sumergirse. El Pacífico fue implacable. Se agarró con más fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Derek. ―Está bien, está bien. No voy a ensuciar tu cabello perfecto nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

Esto pareció suficiente para el niño mayor cuando sus brazos volvieron a sostener el peso de Stiles. ―Bueno. ―No necesitaba ver la cara de Derek para saber que había una sonrisa petulante en sus labios. El solo hecho de pensarlo, de saber que sus payasadas tontas eran suficientes para ponerlo allí, hizo que Stiles sonriera por sí mismo.

Derek continuó caminando a lo largo de la orilla cuando Stiles relajó su agarre. Estaba disfrutando de su paseo a cuestas, el ritmo constante hacia la bolsa olvidada de Oreos bajo la pálida luz de la luna. Pero sonrió de nuevo, su firme agarre regresó cuando Derek comenzó a correr. Stiles se rió, luchando por aguantar más rápido que Derek. Sintió que Derek le agarraba las piernas antes de girarlos en círculos hasta que finalmente perdió el equilibrio y los hizo caer en la arena. Stiles aún se reía, disfrutando de la alegría del chico mayor mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se desplomó en la arena, saltando mientras miraba las estrellas.

Una vez que la risa se calmó, Derek giró sobre su costado y sorprendió a Stiles envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo a él. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Stiles, cariñosamente. Stiles miró hacia abajo, solo pudo ver la mata de pelo de Derek. Sonrió suavemente antes de pasar los dedos una vez más a través de los suaves mechones. Él masajeó ociosamente el cuero cabelludo, con la esperanza de calmar cualquier tensión que quedara en su amigo.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo. Stiles estaba demasiado contento y sintiendo el borde del cansancio comenzando a tomar el control. Además, la calidez de Derek presionada contra él era más cómoda que cualquier manta que haya tenido antes. Cuando recuperó el aliento, escuchó la respiración de Derek en un ritmo constante, y Stiles tuvo que preguntarse si tal vez Derek se había quedado dormido. No se sorprendería después del día que tuvo. Pero se demostró que estaba equivocado cuando escuchó un pequeño suspiro emitido por su amigo.

―Realmente quería verte.

Las palabras habían sobresaltado a Stiles. Se congeló de sorpresa mientras miraba hacia abajo una vez más, pero continuó masajeando, esperando que Derek continuará. Él h0lo hizo.

―Pero... era tarde. Pensé que estabas durmiendo... así que estar cerca era lo suficientemente bueno para mí. ―Derek hizo una pausa. ―Pensé... 'si Stiles estuviera aquí, sabría qué hacer'. Y... ahí estabas. ―Sintió que Derek lo abrazó más fuerte, acariciando levemente su pecho. ―Y sabías exactamente qué hacer para que me sintiera mejor... Estoy... Estoy muy agradecido... Estoy muy contento de haber podido verte...

―Derek… ―Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Stiles no tenía palabras.

Derek era este hombre que era más a menudo verlo serio y fuerte. A veces lo tomaba por sorpresa que de alguna manera había logrado hacerse amigo del hombre solemne. Pero en la mente de Stiles nunca había habido ninguna duda de que tal vez él puso más en su relación de lo que Derek hizo. Entendió que fue su insistencia que eventualmente logró que Derek guardara sus libros esas mañanas en la cafetería, para finalmente participar en la amistad que Stiles había querido construir. Sabía que era él quien lo empujaba, el que imponía la vida de Derek. Y solo le recordó este hecho cuando lo escuchó hablar con su compañero de clase, diciendo que no eran amigos, que él solo era el barista de Derek. Y eso había dolido. Stiles realmente había pensado que eran más que eso. Había pensado que no era solo él, que Derek también quería ser su amigo. La decepción fue una píldora amarga de tragar.

E incluso cuando reconciliaron después de eso, incluso después de que Derek admitiera que eran amigos, Stiles todavía no tenía dudas de que estaba más involucrado que Derek. Que esperaba ver y pasar más tiempo con Derek más de lo que Derek esperaba verlo. Y Stiles estaba de acuerdo con eso. Hizo lo que pudo para que no se mostrara pegajoso. No quería sofocar a Derek por estar siempre cerca.

Entonces, al escuchar eso... escuchar que Derek quería verlo, pasar tiempo con él, calentaba el corazón de Stiles como ningún otro. Y el hecho de que fue esta noche, una noche en la que Derek estaba angustiado y vulnerable, de que quería estar en compañía de Stiles, decía mucho. Confiaba en Stiles. En este momento, confió tanto en Stiles como en Stiles lo hacía con Scott. Justo cuando Stiles creía que Scott sabía cómo manejarlo, saber cuándo estar allí o cuándo darle espacio, o distraerlo o darle un hombro reconfortante, Derek creía en Stiles. Y fue una prueba para Stiles que tal vez Derek estaba tan interesado en su amistad con Stiles como Stiles estaba con Derek.

El hecho fue suficiente para calentar el corazón de Stiles, a pesar del frío en el aire. Fue suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba haciendo algo bien.

Y esperando una vez más que todo estaría bien, Stiles se movió en la arena, girándose sobre su costado para envolver sus brazos con los de Derek. Sabía que el chico mayor era más que capaz de protegerse a sí mismo, manejando al posible atacante de Stiles con facilidad. Pero Stiles no quería nada más que poder proteger a Derek en este momento. Para mantener a raya los malos sentimientos. Quería abordar todos los sentimientos de soledad, borrar todos los rastros de tristeza y ser todo lo que Derek necesitaba para pasar la noche. Quería proteger a Derek del dolor de sus recuerdos, patearles el trasero hasta que no quedara nada más que los buenos. Y si al final, todo lo que hizo fue solidificar su amistad incluso el más mínimo, bueno... entonces eso fue más que suficiente para que valiera la pena.

Envuelto en un capullo de calor, Stiles se quedó dormido, abrazando al hombre con su corazón, determinado incluso a través de su sueño para asegurarse de que Derek supiera que estaba a salvo. Que podía confiar en Stiles. Que nunca más se sentiría solo.


	5. From Booked Part I

 

El POV Stiles durante su sesión de estudio con Derek y Erica

Stiles miró las palabras en la pantalla del teléfono durante lo que pareció la milésima vez desde que las recibió hace horas. Había intentado tipear una respuesta; un rápido 'ok no problemo' o ‘ns vms mñn!' o incluso un 'ok recordatorio d amigo: ¡ella tiene un novio! Cualquiera de ellos. Pero descubrió que cada vez que había tecleado uno, no podía enviarlo. No quería enviarlo porque, francamente, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Estaba completamente celoso.

Cuando Derek sugirió que dejaran de verse, se sintió como si su corazón se le hubiera caído al estómago cuando un millón de pensamientos de ‘¿qué hice mal?’ se dispararon a través de su cabeza. Por supuesto, Derek no lo había querido decir de esa manera. Solo había querido decir que durante las finales deberían concentrarse en sus estudios. Y Stiles entendió totalmente eso. No le gustó exactamente, pero lo entendió.

Entonces, cuando Stiles se dirigió al salón de Derek después de su clase de Literatura, solo para escuchar a Erica Reyes decir ‘a las 6. Nos podemos reunir después de eso’ ciertamente despertó su curiosidad. Ni siquiera lo sorprendió cuando pasó la mano por su mejilla porque había tenido tanta curiosidad por lo que había querido decir. Y luego, cuando le preguntó a Derek sobre eso, descubrir que la había elegido como compañero de estudio era bastante alarmante.

Stiles guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y se dejó caer en su asiento, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que su profesor estaba hablando. Probablemente solo le quitaría las notas faltantes a Brian, su compañero de estudio. Él suspiró.

―Así que pasar menos tiempo juntos significa que él puede pasar tiempo con ella, ―pensó Stiles, formando una mueca en su rostro. ―De acuerdo, entonces en realidad están estudiando juntos, que es de lo que se trataba todo el asunto de 'dejar de verse'. ¿Pero ella? ¿Por Qué ella? ¿Por qué tenía que elegir a alguien con tetas tan grandes? ¿Es eso lo suyo? ¿Estaba realmente serio esa vez cuando dijo que le gustaban las rubias tetonas? ¿Es por eso que la eligió? ¿Así que podía mirar su pechonalidad?

Su pierna comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras masticar su labio inferior, lo que convirtió en una cosa con cada pensamiento que pasaba.

Stiles miró su reloj. Era casi 8. Todavía le quedaba media hora de clase. 'Probablemente estén estudiando juntos ahora mismo. Pero... ¿y si han terminado con el estudio? ¿Qué pasa si han pasado de estudiar a tener relaciones sexuales? ¿Qué pasa si están teniendo sexo en este momento?

Se sentó derecho, enterrando su cara en sus manos cuando ambas piernas comenzaron a temblar. 'No no no. Eso es ridículo. Antes que nada, ella tiene novio. Y, en segundo lugar, es la semana final. Derek no perdería el tiempo teniendo sexo cuando tiene estudio que hacer. Pero .. 'Stiles juntó sus manos, presionándolas contra sus labios. Lógicamente, el sexo sería un gran alivio del estrés para toda la presión de los finales. Probablemente podría haber usado esa idea para seducirla en su cama. ¡Infierno! ¡Como si incluso tuviese que usar la seducción! Solo sentarme frente a él y mirarlo, ¡alguien se hubiera despojado de su capricho! Oh Dios, ¿y si ese es su capricho? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostó? ¿Qué pasa si él quiere una? ¡Maldición, Derek! ¡No con ella! Me alegraría...

Stiles negó con la cabeza, esta línea de pensamiento no lo llevó a ninguna parte. Echó un vistazo a su reloj otra vez. Solo había pasado un minuto desde la última vez que lo comprobó. '¡Dios mío, esta clase nunca va a terminar!' Se dejó caer, enterrando su cara en sus brazos sobre su escritorio, sus piernas haciendo doble. 'Estoy siendo ridículo, ¿verdad? Él no está durmiendo con ella. Y debería darle más crédito. Probablemente no se dé por vencida, especialmente porque está con ese tipo. A menos que rompieran. ¿Se separaron? ¡Dios mío, están teniendo sexo de rebote!’

Stiles no pudo soportarlo más. Metió sus cosas en su mochila y corrió hacia la puerta, sin importarle las miradas que tenía o la forma en que el profesor lo llamaba. Abriendo su mochila, metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y estaba listo para marcar el número de Derek para controlarlo y escuchar su voz. Pero lo que Stiles realmente quería era ver su cara. Solo viendo a Derek hacer que Stiles se relaje, cálmate. Estaba a punto de llamar para decirle al niño mayor sus planes de visitar cuando se le ocurrió otra idea.

'¿Qué pasa si él dice que no? Quiero decir, lo extraño y quiero verlo, pero no soy el que quería pasar menos tiempo juntos. Si él no quiere que vaya, no tendrá problemas para decirlo. Stiles se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y frunció el ceño. Luego sintió sus llaves en el bolsillo. Sintió la llave del apartamento de Derek en su bolsillo.

Stiles tocó el diminuto objeto de metal, pasando la yema del pulgar sobre sus afiladas crestas. 'Podría ir allí. Podría ir allí ahora y dar un pequeño vistazo a lo que están haciendo. Poder ver por mí mismo lo que no están haciendo.’ Stiles se mordió el labio inferior otra vez, bastante seguro de que estaban en el límite listos para sangrar en este momento. '¿Sería extraño aparecerse? Podría... ¡podría decir que estoy allí para ayudarlos a estudiar! ¡Podría mostrarles mi técnica! Y en el proceso, también podría hornear algo para él. Eso siempre lo pone feliz. Feliz conmigo y con nadie más, 'Stiles sonrió con confianza, complacido con este hecho.

Mientras salía del edificio, sus ojos inmediatamente se lanzaron hacia la maceta donde Derek normalmente se sentaba esperando por él. Aunque sabía que no iba a estar allí, Stiles no pudo evitar esperar que tal vez apareciera de todos modos. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. Él no.

―Lo que significa que está en casa estudiando con esa chica Erica. ―Antes de que su cerebro pudiera reconstruir los diferentes escenarios que potencialmente podrían jugarse en el apartamento de Derek, Stiles corrió hacia el suyo, necesitando recoger algunas cosas.

―Hola amigo, ―sonó la voz de Scott mientras Stiles abría la puerta, arrojando su mochila en algún lugar de la sala de estar.

―¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tengo que correr! ―Stiles se agitó, agarró una bolsa y arrojó los diversos ingredientes que necesitaba. ―Ummm... jengibre! Galletas de jengibre. Le gustarán las galletas de jengibre. El jengibre es un poco ácido como el limón. Le gustarán.

―¿Estás preparando para el Sr. Hale otra vez? ―Scott dedujo, llegando a ver a su amigo revolverse en la cocina.

―Está estudiando con esa chica Erica. Me imagino que podrían querer un pequeño refrigerio.

―Mm-hmm, ―Scott resopló, recogiendo el tarro de jengibre cristalizado y girándolo en sus manos. ―Realmente vas allí para espiarlos, ¿verdad?

―Tonterías, ―Stiles frunció el ceño, agarró el frasco de su amigo y lo puso de nuevo en la bolsa. ―Necesitas alimentos para que el cerebro funcione en su máximo potencial.

―Sí, claro. ¿Es por eso que saliste temprano de la clase? ¿Para asegurarte de que el cerebro de Derek está funcionando a su máximo potencial? Porque por la forma en que lo veo, parece que vas a espiarlos.

Stiles se mofó, haciendo una pausa para negar con la cabeza a su amigo. ―Bueno ... estás equivocado.

―¿Así que no te asustas de que el señor Hale esté solo en su apartamento con una chica bonita?

―Pffft. No.

―¿No estás pensando cómo podría estar usando su acción de cadera a su 'máximo potencial'?

Stiles apartó sus ojos, una imagen mental viniendo a la mente.

―Empujando...

Stiles cogió la bolsa y corrió hacia la puerta. ―¡Eres un terrible amigo!

―Me mantiene despierto por la noche.

―¡Sin galletas para ti!

―¡Te amo amigo!

Stiles negó con la cabeza cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró detrás de él. Corrió todo el camino hasta el apartamento de Derek, tratando de sacar de la mente la imagen de la ‘acción de la cadera’ de Derek, o al menos reservándola para luego usarla de forma personal.

Una vez que estaba parado delante de la puerta, Stiles hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, calmarse, y mentalmente prepararse para cualquier cosa que pudiera estar caminando. 'Está bien. Todo irá bien. Probablemente estoy haciendo un gran negocio de la nada. Derek no es ese tipo de hombre. No solo invitaría a alguna chica a la que vaya a la escuela a regresar a su casa para aliviar el estrés, ¿verdad?’ Él asintió para sí mismo como si estuviera de acuerdo con la precisión de sus propios pensamientos. Exhaló, se armó de valor, puso la llave en la puerta y la abrió.

―¿Stiles?

El niño miró hacia donde estaban los dos sentados entre una pila de papeles, cuadernos y libros de texto en la mesa de la cocina.

―Hola, ―sonrió Erica.

Stiles exhaló un suspiro de alivio. 'Está bien, bueno. No están teniendo sexo de rebote. Ellos solo están estudiando después de todo.’ Él sonrió, genuinamente feliz y tranquilo, y saludó a la pareja que estudiaba. ―¿Cómo van los estudios?

―Bien. Podríamos tener un descanso, ¿cierto? ―Ella preguntó, poniéndose de pie para estirarse.

Vio a Derek asentir levemente mientras se dirigía a la cocina. ―Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó.

Carabina, Stiles sonrió por dentro. 'Asegurándose de que sus manos se mantengan alejadas de sus gonzagas. Asegurándose de que su pene permanezca en sus pantalones. Asegurándome, oh, sí, debería responder. ―Estoy aquí para ayudar. Te lo dije. Mi manera segura de ayudarte a recordar tus hechos.

―No sabía que quisiste decir hoy. Ahora.

―Bueno, tal vez Erica puede encontrarlo útil también, ―dijo, buscando una excusa.

―Qué considerado de tu parte, ―sonrió.

Stiles dejó su bolsa en el mostrador, acomodando sus ingredientes mientras Erica se sentaba frente a él. '¡Pregunta por su novio!' Stiles pensó. '¡Si todavía está con su novio, entonces no hay necesidad de preocuparse por el sexo de rebote!' Él la miró con calma. ―¿Cómo está tu novio?

―¿Boyd? Él está bien. No estaba realmente cómodo con la idea de que estuviera aquí. Sola. Con Derek. Pero por lo demás bien.

'Eso es un alivio', suspiró Stiles, sintiendo que sus hombros se relajan un poco. 'Y eso no es sorpresa. Tampoco me siento cómodo con la idea. ¡Pero bien por ti, Erica! No te rindes a las formas sexy de 'ven aquí' de Derek. Ya me estás gustando más.’

―¿Qué hay de incómodo?! ―Derek frunció el ceño, pavoneándose desde la mesa para sentarse al lado de la chica. ―Solo estamos estudiando.

'Oh Derek, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tupido? ¿De verdad eres tan inconsciente de lo atractivo que eres?’ Stiles sonreía contento al atractivo chico. '...Oops, ¿estaba mirando? Mejor jugar... '―Derek, si tuvieras una mujer hermosa como Erica,― le guiñó un ojo, ganándose una sonrisa, ―estarías preocupado por dejarla sola con cualquier hombre, incluso si son' solo estudiando'.

―Mi, oh mi pastelito, ―Erica juguetonamente se desmayó. ―Seguro que sabes cómo hablar con una dama.

'Misión cumplida. Y ooh, me gusta ella. Ella es divertida’, ―sonrió. Luego la miró, con el rostro entrenado en una expresión seria. ―También hago los platos.

―Bien, ―respondió ella, igualmente solemne. ―Puedes hacerlo mientras Rufus y yo pateamos el culo de Ryu.

Stiles jadeó. ―¡Dios mío, referencia de Street Fighter! ¡Cásate conmigo!

―Perdona, mona, ya me han tomado, ―sonrió.

'Bueno, bien', pensó Stiles, porque yo también. Simplemente no lo sabe todavía'. Miró a Derek, su corazón se estaba calentando al verlo. 'Voy a casarme contigo algún día, Derek, incluso si tengo que ser ordenado en línea y realizar la ceremonia mientras duermes'. Se rió mentalmente ante la idea antes de hurgar en los armarios para encontrar las cosas que necesitaba para hacer sus galletas. Apartándose de los pensamientos de Derek con un vestido de novia, recuperó su mente. ―Está bien, entonces, ¿qué tipo de cosas están estudiando?

―Ooh, espera, ―dijo Erica, saltando de su asiento para tomar la hoja de revisión. Ella leyó lo siguiente en la lista. ―Leemos un mito llamado La novia y el monstruo. En él, hay una cosa llamada Moselantja. Es esta criatura con una cola larga que tiene una boca en el extremo.

―Oh perfecto, ―dijo Stiles, buscando en su bolsa y sacando un palo de canela. ―Esta rama de canela es larga y parece que tiene una boca, que son las dos características que recuerdas MOSEly en el Moselantja―. Stiles sonrió. ―¿Lo entiendes? Es mejor asociar una imagen con las cosas que estás tratando de recordar. Y una vez que recuerdas la imagen, puedes recordar, lo que me gusta llamar, tu 'declaración de poder'. También me parece que funciona aún mejor con cosas que puedes recordar a través del gusto y el olfato ―Apretó un poco la vara hasta que estuvo bien antes de sumergir el dedo y meterlo en su boca. ―Por lo tanto, canela. M-Mose... Mosley...

―Moselantja, ―proveyó ella, metiendo su dedo y probando la canela.

'¡Sí! ¡Ella lo tiene!’ Miró a Derek, tendiéndole la canela para que probara, recordándose concentrarse en el trabajo y no en la forma en que la lengua de Derek rozaba su dedo. Miró a Erica porque la cara de Derek era demasiado distracción. ―Ahora cuando pienses en el mito, pensarás en la canela. Y entonces recordarás la ramita de canela que se parece a las características de un alce-ly-ja. De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo siguiente?

―Los tres hermanos: Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Deberían ser muy fáciles de recordar, ¿no?― ella dijo, mirando a Derek. ―Zeus de los cielos.

―Poseidón de los mares, ―agregó Derek. ―Hades del inframundo.

―Sí, y cada uno tenía sus elementos de poder. Zeus tenía sus rayos, Poseidón tenía su tridente y Hades… ―Erica se apagó mientras intentaba recordar el último objeto.

―El casco. De la invisibilidad, ―terminó Derek por ella.

'Es tan inteligente...' pensó Stiles, soñadoramente, antes de volver a llamar la atención. ―¡Está bien, ahí! Claramente necesitas ayuda para recordar el elemento de poder de Hades, ―Stiles miró a su alrededor. ―¡Oh! Aquí, sal marina.

―¿Sal marina? ¿No me ayudaría eso a recordar a Poseidón más que a Hades? ―ella preguntó, escéptica.

―No, si lo piensas de esta manera, ―tomó una de sus manos, vertiendo un poco de sal en la palma de su mano. ―No se puede ver la sal real en el mar. La sal es invisible como el casco de Hades. Ahora lame la sal.

Ella hizo lo que le dijeron, haciendo una mueca antes de reírse.

Stiles sonrió. ―¿Ven? Bien, ahora prueba uno.

―Está bien… ―miró los demás elementos de su lista. ―Ooh Pelé, la diosa hawaiana conocida por su temperamento caliente. Fue... expulsada de su casa porque su hermana la consideraba demasiado ambiciosa. Entonces... Pelé, ―miró los objetos frente a Stiles y vio el jengibre cristalizado, ―ella está un poco amargo y picante como el jengibre.

―¡Sí, eso funciona!《―Stiles sonrió con orgullo, sacando una pieza y cortando un poco para dar a Erica y Derek. ―Está bien, Derek, ahora prueba uno.

Derek echó un vistazo al papel en la mano de Erica, luego a los artículos frente a él. ―Esta harina para pastel, ―dijo, agarrando la bolsa, ―es como la flor Ketaki, que Shiva rechazó por haberle mentido a Vishnu.

Stiles se rió suavemente. ―Ese fue fácil. Y elegirías una de las únicas cosas aquí que no puedes comer crudo―. Al menos podría mostrarles la harina. La imagen de sí misma sería suficiente para que la técnica funcione. Trató de abrir la bolsa, frunciendo el ceño cuando no se soltaba tan fácilmente como debería.

―Aquí, déjame ayudarte, ―ofreció Derek, extendiendo su mano hacia la bolsa.

―No, casi lo tengo, ―dijo Stiles, frunciendo el ceño. Él casi no lo tenía, pero sintió la necesidad de afirmar su masculinidad frente a su compañero.

Derek se puso de pie y rodeó el mostrador. ―Stiles, déjame...

―Derek, dije que lo tengo...

Con un fuerte tirón, Stiles abrió la bolsa, haciendo que la bolsa de harina explotara por toda la cocina... y por todo Derek también.

Se escuchó un fuerte grito de asombro mientras Erica observaba con sorpresa y pura diversión. Stiles parecía horrorizado, culpable, mientras Derek se quedaba congelado en el lugar en estado de shock, cubierto de la cabeza hasta la cintura en harina.

'¡Foto! ¡Foto! Sacar. Foto. ¡Ahora!' Con la bolsa destrozada aún acunada en un brazo, Stiles cogió su teléfono y tomó una foto de su sorprendido amigo.

―¡Stiles! ―Cogió el teléfono, pero Stiles hizo un buen trabajo de pies para alejarse de él.

―¡Lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente! ―Llamó por encima de su hombro, sabiendo que Derek estaba detrás.

―Stiles, dame tu teléfono! ―Derek gruñó.

Stiles siguió el rastro de blanco que estaban haciendo con cada uno de ellos en el sofá. ―¡No deberías correr detrás de mí cuando estás cubierto de harina, Derek! ¡Estás haciendo un desastre!

Esto hizo que Derek hiciera una pausa cuando Stiles silenciosamente aplaudió por el breve indulto. Aprovechó la oportunidad para enviarse la fotografía por correo electrónico para que, si Derek lo atrapaba y destruía su teléfono como si tuviera plena capacidad para hacerlo, al menos todavía tuviera la imagen para hacerle compañía.

―¡Stiles! ―escuchó a Derek gruñir de nuevo. Le hizo preguntarse brevemente si esa sería la forma en que su voz sonaría si Derek gritaba su nombre mientras se corría. ¿O sería un 'Stiles' más suave y más romántico, seguido de fuertes jadeos y dulces, dulces besos mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por la piel resbaladiza y resbaladiza de Stiles, lamiendo ...

El movimiento repentino por el rabillo del ojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando Derek se acercó. 'Uh oh. Él no se ve divertido. Stiles levantó su mano libre, deteniendo el acercamiento de Derek. ―Puedes llevarte mi teléfono, pero tú y yo sabemos que esa imagen es mía sin importar lo que le hagas. Así que puedes seguir persiguiéndome mientras la bolsa en mi brazo se derrama más lentamente o puedes rendirte ahora y lavarte, mientras que de buena gana y apologéticamente limpio tu piso y cocina mientras te preparo unas deliciosas galletas de jengibre como había planeado comenzar.

Derek lo miraba intensamente. Finalmente, cedió. ―No quiero ver una mota de harina en mi piso, Stiles, ―gruñó.

'Oh, mi precioso Sourwolf. Gruñendo y gruñendo como el lobo que es’ Stiles sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Derek se dirigió al baño, una nube de polvo blanco ondeó en su camino.

Stiles casi había olvidado que Erica estaba allí. No fue hasta que estalló en carcajadas que incluso recordó a la niña.

―¡Dios mío, fue gracioso! Será mejor que me envíes una copia de esa foto, ―ladró.

Stiles se rió con ella, pero negó con la cabeza. ―De ninguna manera. Él me matará si lo hago.

―Aw, hombre, ―se quejó.

―Oye, ―se encogió de hombros, dejando la bolsa de harina medio vacía sobre el mostrador. ―Al menos tienes tus recuerdos―. Él arregló los ingredientes, decidiendo encargarse primero de las galletas. Él precalentaba el horno antes de girar para sonreírle. ―Y en unos quince minutos, estás a punto de tener unas excelentes galletas de jengibre.

―¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

―Mmm… ―Stiles miró a su alrededor. ―¡Oh, lo sé! Aquí. Revuelve esto mientras mido el resto de las cosas, ―dijo, entregándole un tazón pequeño, un tenedor y un huevo. ―Y aquí. Mida dos cucharadas de melaza y mézclalas con el huevo.

Erica hizo lo que le dijeron mientras Stiles, rápido con práctica y habilidad, arrojó el resto de los ingredientes en su tazón. Cuando estuvo listo, le hizo un gesto para que agregara su mezcla a la suya.

―¿No eres la pequeña ama de casa perfecta? ―Erica reflexionó. ―¿Cuánto tiempo han estado viviendo juntos?

Las cejas de Stiles se levantaron sorprendidas. ―Oh, no. No vivimos juntos, ―aclaró. ―Quiero decir, lo hicimos durante dos días, pero eso es solo porque mi apartamento que comparto con mi otro amigo estaba consiguiendo un nuevo techo.

Le llevó un segundo a Erica registrar todo lo que había dicho. Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, curiosa. ―¿No viven juntos, pero tienen una llave? Debéis de ser cercanos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen?

Stiles simplemente se rió nerviosamente. ―Um, bueno. De hecho, solo nos conocemos hace unos meses...

―Oh, ―frunció el ceño, dejando que digiriera. Entonces ella sonrió. ―Oh lo entiendo. Debéis estar saliendo entonces. Bien por ti, pastelito. Te enganchaste uno caliente. Es un poco gruñón para mi gusto, pero no puedes negar que es una bestia atractiva.

Tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella allí. Pero él sacudió su cabeza. ―En realidad, no. No estamos saliendo tampoco, ―explicó. ―Sólo somos amigos.

Erica simplemente se sentó allí, estupefacta. Stiles prácticamente podía ver los pensamientos corriendo por la cabeza de la chica. No hizo ningún comentario mientras comenzaba a extender pequeñas bolitas de la masa para galletas y colocarlas en la bandeja para hornear galletas.

―Entonces, no estás saliendo, ―reiteró. ―¿Cómo podéis no estar saliendo? Quiero decir, podría haber jurado que después de todo eso en el que lo arrastró a nuestra aula -que también fue gracioso, por cierto- que alguien tuvo que haber hecho un movimiento después de una exhibición de ese tipo de descarada masculinidad y posesividad territorial, ―se rió en el recuerdo. ―Y cada vez que es atrapado enviando mensajes de texto en clase, siempre tiene esta pequeña sonrisa tonta en la cara y sé por qué está mandando mensajes de texto contigo porque siempre se queda mirando esa foto de ti que tiene allí y solo hace esa sonrisa bobalicona cuando él te está mirando.

Stiles sintió que se sonrojaba mientras salpicaba la sal de mar sobre la masa para galletas. ―¿Él hace eso? ―No pudo evitar que la sonrisa cruzara sus facciones.

―Se mete en problemas casi todos los días. Sí, lo hace.

Stiles acaba de colocar la bandeja en el horno antes de lavarse las manos. La verdad del asunto fue que Stiles también lo hizo. Por supuesto, él era mucho más hábil en cuanto a que no había sido atrapado por ninguno de sus maestros hasta el momento.

Escuchó a la chica exhalar profundamente. ―Sois idiotas. ¿Dónde guarda su escoba? Limpiemos esta cocina, así que espero poder conseguir un polvo esta noche.

Bueno. Fue oficial. A él realmente le gustaba Érica.

Los dos limpiaron el desorden juntos. Optó por barrer la cocina mientras Stiles abría el anillo alrededor del sofá. Hicieron una pequeña charla mientras trabajaban. Estaba agradecido por su ayuda porque antes de darse cuenta, su teléfono estaba sonando, diciéndole que era hora de sacar las galletas del horno.

―Dios, Stiles, esos huelen deliciosos.

―Aquí, ―agarró una, la partió por la mitad y sopló sobre ellas antes de arrojarle la mitad. ―Pruébalo cuando están súper frescas.

Stiles se metió la mitad en la boca justo como lo hizo, antes de aspirar una bocanada de aire. ―¡Caliente caliente caliente! ―Él se rió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella hizo lo mismo. Uno pensaría que después de todos los años de cocción que hizo, sabría cuán calientes eran sus galletas cuando recién salían del horno. Lo pensarías, pero estarías equivocado. Stiles estaba tan seducido por los olores de su propia cocción como el siguiente tipo.

―Tienes un poco de harina en la nariz, ―dijo Erica, señalando su propia nariz.

Stiles lo secó. ―¿Se fue?

―Espera, ―dijo, riéndose de él mientras tomaba una toalla, la salpicaba con agua y se movía para secarla. ―Ahí, ahora se fue.

―Gracias, milady, ―sonrió Stiles, inclinándose ligeramente.

―De nada, buen señor, ―hizo una reverencia.

Stiles se rió. Esta chica fue increíble. Boyd era un tipo con suerte.

Al oír que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, Stiles miró hacia Derek para ver cómo salía de la ducha. Su cabello todavía estaba un poco húmedo. Eso hizo que Stiles quisiera pasar una toalla caliente sobre él antes de cubrir con sus brazos los hombros de Derek y darle infinitos besos esquimales. La idea lo calentaba más que cualquier galleta recién horneada.

―Creo que eso es suficiente para estudiar hoy. ¿Está bien si terminamos el resto de la lista mañana? ―le preguntó a Erica.

―Sí, claro, ―asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la mesa para recoger sus cosas. ―Necesito volver con Boyd de todos modos. Probablemente esté holgazaneando cuando debería estar estudiando para su propio final.

'Suena familiar...' Stiles se estremeció interiormente, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado solo estudiando para estar aquí. ―Oh aquí, ―dijo, sacando un contenedor Tupperware de su bolsa y metiendo algunas galletas en él. ―Deberías tener algunos. Puedo hacer más por Derek, más tarde.

―En realidad, deberías tomarlos a todos, ―dijo Derek, su voz fragmentada. ―No me gusta el jengibre de todos modos.

'¿Qué?' Stiles frunció el ceño, sintiendo algo mal. 'Eso no es verdad... Le he hecho pan de jengibre antes y él devoró las cosas. Además, nunca ha sido un gran compartidor... Estudió a Derek, tratando de descifrarlo antes de pasar a encerrar a los demás por Erica. ―Mantén la tapa un rato para que se enfríen un poco más. Puedes devolver el contenedor mañana. Lo conseguiré de Derek, ―indicó.

Ella asintió entendiendo, tomando la caja de él y dirigiéndose a la puerta que Derek tenía abierta para ella.

―Te veo mañana, Derek. Tú también, Stiles, ―sonrió, saludándoles.

―Adiós, Erica. Disfruta las galletas, ―saludó a cambio, mientras ella desaparecía por el pasillo. '¡Hurra! ¡Ahora somos solo Derek y yo! Él sonrió a su amigo.―Entonces, si no es jengibre, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

―En realidad, Stiles, creo que deberías irte a casa también.

La sonrisa rápidamente cayó de la cara de Stiles. '¿Qué?' Trató de leer la expresión de Derek, pero el chico era solemne, con los ojos cerrados. Stiles sintió una punzada golpeándolo en su pecho. '¿Está enojado? Quiero decir, sé que hice un desastre, pero no parecía enfadado enojado... Stiles se tragó el nudo en la garganta, encontrando su voz. ―Derek... dije que lo sentía. La harina... No era mi intención...

―Sé que no lo hiciste, ―dijo abruptamente, interrumpiéndolo.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, tratando de descubrir dónde se había equivocado. ―Y tengo cada punto justo como dijiste. Erica me ayudó y nos aseguramos de que todo estuviera limpio.

Derek todavía no se movía. ―Gracias por eso. Estoy agradecido.

A pesar de que lo dijo, su voz aún estaba desarticulada y frustraba a Stiles como ninguna otra. ―¡No lo estás! ¡Estás loco!

―Stiles, no estoy enojado...

―¿Entonces por qué no me miras? ―preguntó, desesperado. Necesitaba saber qué había hecho para poder solucionarlo. Él necesitaba arreglarlo. No le gustó lo que estaba sucediendo.

Derek finalmente abrió los ojos y le miró ojos indiferentes. ―Stiles, no estoy enojado.

'Entonces, sonríe y dime que todo estará bien', gritó Stiles mentalmente. Él atormentó su cerebro por algo por lo que Derek podría haber estado molesto. ―Mira, si se trata de la imagen, si realmente quieres, la eliminaré.

―No me importa la imagen, siempre y cuando se quede contigo.

―Sabes que no haría nada malo con eso.

―Lo sé.

―No es la imagen y no es el desastre... rechazaste mis galletas ... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está enojado? ¿No me quería aquí? ¿El tiempo a solas con Erica significa mucho para él?

Escuchó a Derek suspirar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ―Stiles, se está haciendo tarde.

Él frunció el ceño. ―Son solo las 9:30

―Todavía tengo otras clases que necesito estudiar para...

―Puedo ayudarte, ―intentó.

―Stiles.

'Uh oh.' Él conocía ese tono. Era lo mismo que su padre usaba cuando sobrepasaba sus límites. '¿Pasé de largo aquí?'

Derek suspiró de nuevo. ―Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

'No, no está bien. ¿Qué pasó? Dímelo para que pueda hacerlo mejor... Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Derek lo interrumpió.

―¿Bien?

Stiles se encogió por el tono. Fue todo menos contento. Stiles no quería irse. Él quería quedarse y arreglar las cosas. Pero Derek no parecía tener ganas de tener a Stiles por más tiempo. Sin querer molestarlo más, Stiles finalmente asintió. Sin decir una palabra, reunió sus cosas, deseando tener tiempo para lavar los platos, no fuera un inconveniente para el niño mayor. Llevando su bolso al hombro, caminó hacia la puerta que Derek aún tenía abierta. Se detuvo justo en frente de él. ―Derek, lo siento...

―Dije que está bien, Stiles. No hay nada de qué lamentar.

'Está mintiendo', determinó Stiles de inmediato. Intentó de nuevo leer la expresión de Derek, pero todavía no obtuvo nada de él. ―¿Entonces mañana?

Derek solo asintió.

―Noches, Derek.

―Buenas noches, Stiles.

Stiles finalmente se movió hacia el pasillo, arrastrando los pies por el camino. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, el sonido fuerte de él en el tranquilo edificio. Stiles se dio la vuelta, mirando a la puerta cerrada, sintiéndose triste y confundido.

Repitió los eventos en su cabeza desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta hasta el momento en que salió. '¿Qué pasó? Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo’ frunció el ceño, volviendo la mirada hacia la alfombra debajo de sus pies. 'No... ahora que lo pienso, fuimos Erica y yo lo que nos divertimos. Aparecí, los interrumpí, hice un desastre y simplemente me reí de eso. No me sorprende que esté enojado.

Stiles lentamente regresó a la puerta, apoyando la palma de su mano contra su superficie. Quería volver dentro, disculparse por ser una plaga, asegurarse de que Derek y él seguían siendo amigos después de su estúpido error. Demonios, él nunca quiso mirar esa imagen nunca más. Solo le recordaría todo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su frente contra la madera. 'Derek, lo siento. No quise volverte loco. Yo solo... quería verte. Estar cerca de ti Por favor, no te enojes conmigo...

Stiles cerró los ojos, luchando contra la sensación punzante mientras trataba de calmarse. '¿Te gusta ella? ¿Es así? ¿Es por eso que la elegiste? ¿Es por eso que querías estar a solas con ella?’ La idea envió una ola de dolor a cada centímetro de sus nervios. '¿Interrumpí más que solo estudiar allí?'

No pudo evitar la oleada de celos que sintió ante la idea. ‘Para él, probablemente soy solo un niño molesto que no lo deja solo y que mira demasiado. A él probablemente no le guste mucho como amigo, y mucho menos como cualquier otra cosa... y ahora interrumpí lo que estaba pasando allí y apuesto a que Derek desea que nunca me deje hacer esta estúpida llave y eso también es algo, ¿no? Él ni siquiera hizo la llave. ¡Simplemente lo tomé! Solo otra para agregar a la lista de cosas estúpidas y autoimpuestas que Stiles hace para molestar a Derek... La idea hizo que su corazón se apretara.

―Derek… ―susurró, deseando haberse quedado quieto y nunca haber abusado de su privilegio clave. Finalmente, dio un paso atrás para mirar la puerta cerrada una vez más. Se contuvo de querer regresar, para causar más daño del que ya tenía. Se obligó a sí mismo a irse, forzándose a sí mismo a bajar por el ascensor y dirigirse a su casa, donde debería haberse quedado en lugar de interrumpir su sesión.

―Hola amigo, ―Scott sonrió cuando Stiles regresó a la puerta de su departamento. Su sonrisa inmediatamente titubeó al ver el humor sombrío de su amigo. Se movió para pararse frente a él. ―¿Qué pasó? Por lo general, cuando vuelves del Sr. Hale estás sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―¿Crees que soy molesto?

―¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿El señor Hale dijo eso? ―Scott gruñó. Se dirigió a la puerta, deslizando los pies en sus zapatillas de deporte.

―Scott, ¿qué estás haciendo?

―Voy a patearle el culo es lo que estoy haciendo.

―Scott, no. Es solo que... creo que cometí un error al ir allí. Hice algo estúpido y ahora creo que está enojado conmigo.

Scott caminó hacia su amigo. ―¿Qué pasó?

―Esa es la cuestión. ¡Ni siquiera lo sé realmente! ―Su voz se levantó, crujiendo un poco. ―Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo pero accidentalmente le puse harina a él y a su cocina y es posible que haya tomado una foto, pero me disculpé por eso y limpié el desastre y le di unas galletas, pero él se los regaló y nunca se las regala. Prácticamente tengo que tratarlo de mala manera si solo quiero un mordisco de un strudel que hice, pero espera. ¿Es eso otra imposición? ¿Le molesta eso también? ―Dijo que no estaba enojado, pero no lo sé. No creo que me estuviera diciendo la verdad. Creo que realmente está enojado conmigo por aparecer y ser un dolor en el culo y...

―Oye, oye... ―Scott se tranquilizó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del muchacho angustiado. ―Cálmate. Como dijiste, fue un accidente. No quisiste hacer un desastre. Y te disculpaste y lo limpiaste. Esas fueron cosas buenas.

Enterró su rostro en el hombro familiar, tomando consuelo en su solidaridad. ―Ahora estoy pensando que tal vez simplemente no me quería cerca. Tal vez me quede más tiempo de lo esperado.

―Amigo, Derek está loco por ti. Incluso yo sé eso. Se saltó las clases para asegurarte de que tú y tu papá estaban bien. Lo último que él piensa es que eres un dolor en el culo. Quizás solo estaba teniendo un mal día y quería entregarme temprano.

―... Sí, tal vez, ―dijo Stiles, aunque apenas lo creía.

Scott tomó a su amigo por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. ―Stiles, créeme. Solo relájate, duerme y en la mañana, verás a Derek y te darás cuenta de que estás enloqueciendo por nada. Tienes la tendencia de adentrarte demasiado en tu cerebro, atiborrándote a cada paso Si él dijo que no está enojado contigo, entonces él no está enojado. Solo... relájate. Mañana es un nuevo día. Todo va a ser mejor por la mañana.

Stiles sintió que la esquina de sus labios se estiraba. Scott siempre hizo las cosas mejor. Y aunque no estaba exactamente a gusto con la situación, se sintió mejor después de la tranquilidad de su amigo. ―Gracias Scott.

―No hay problema, ―sonrió.

―Ahora desearía haberle guardado algunas de esas galletas.

Scott jadeó en una ofensa falsa. ―¿Qué? ¡No me guardaste galletas! ¡Tuviste un trabajo, Stiles. ¡Un trabajo!

Stiles rió disimuladamente. ―Fraid no. Se los di a Erica. Ella me ayudó a limpiar en un esfuerzo por ayudarme a echar un polvo.

―Bueno, en ese caso, esas galletas eran bien merecidas. Pero aún es mejor que marches con tu trasero en la cocina y me hagas algo. Estoy enojado ahora mismo y lo único que lo mejorará es un poco de productos recién horneados Chop chop.

Stiles no pudo evitar reírse de su amigo mientras lo manejaban a la cocina.

Scott abrió la nevera y sacó una caja de huevos. ―Necesitas huevos, ¿verdad? ¿Los huevos son algo para hornear?

―Sí, sí, ―sonrió, viendo a Scott moverse por el pequeño espacio. Era consciente de lo que Scott estaba tratando de hacer: distraerlo de lo que había sucedido en el lugar de Derek. Y mientras estaba funcionando, también le dio a Stiles una idea.

'Quizás... quizás mañana pueda intentar compensarlo. Sé cuánto le gusta a Derek el limón. Así que mañana, le prepararé todas sus golosinas favoritas con limón’ decidió Stiles, sintiendo que la tensión que lo agobiaba se aliviaba un poco. 'Dulces de limón al horno siempre hace feliz a Derek. Tal vez sea suficiente para arreglar las cosas.’

Pero por ahora, tenía otro tipo especial para el que necesitaba hornear. Cualquier amigo dispuesto a salir y patear el culo de alguien mientras usa pantalones de pijama con pingüinos merecía galletas en el libro de Stiles. Scott tenía razón. Mañana es un nuevo día. Y mañana, después de una noche de horneado con su mejor amigo, Stiles estaba listo para hacer su camino a favor de Derek, listo para cortejarlo con su sabor favorito.


End file.
